Parecido a un hijo
by Marjocavi
Summary: Tal vez nunca había tenido una madre, o amor paternal. Pero la señora Uzumaki, era lo más cercano que había tenido...Pero ante esta situación, él fuera lo más parecido a un hijo.
1. Extraño

**Disclaimer. **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_... _

**PARECIDO A UN HIJO.**

**Extraño**

Extraño. Esa era la palabra que usaría para nombrar el sentimiento que surgía en él cuando veía a la señora Uzumaki.

Cuando cocinaba deliciosamente, lo más delicioso que hubiera probado en su vida, y no sólo eso, sino que al cocinarlo lo hacía con, al parecer, infinito amor. Les servía a la mesa esa exquisitez de alimento, que con tan solo olerla, se te hacía agua a la boca, es como si estuvieras ya probando el primer bocado.

Se le hacía extraño que los demás, el Hokage, el idiota de Boruto y la niña llorona, Himawari; no notaran el delicado actuar de la mayor, en todas sus acciones. O es que ya se habían acostumbrado a ello, no lo sabía.

Cuando lo miraba, lo hacía con tanta dulzura que podrían darle náuseas. No estaba acostumbrado a este ambiente que ella desprendía por doquier. Cariño y calidez. Ese ambiente que le provocaba ser arisco con la mayor: sin él quererlo.

-¿Te gustaría algo en especial para la cena, Kawaki-kun? - Preguntó a distancia Hinata, con un vaso de agua en la mano, con la intención de ponerlo en la mesa del comedor; justo delante de él.

-Nada en realidad. - Contestó seco el susodicho, intentando ocultar su incomodidad.

Como él lo había dicho, no estaba acostumbrado a tantas atenciones; bueno en realidad sí, pero de forma diferente. Y por esta causa, no sabía identificar bien si la azabache era así con él por pura lástima, obligación, o era por que le importaba su persona.

Pero cuando veía a la señora Uzumaki, regando sus flores, arreglando su jardín, hacer quehaceres, servir la comida o preguntar cómo les había ido en su día a todos los integrantes que pisaban su hogar, se le apretujaba el pecho.

Nunca había tenido una madre, ni siquiera amor paternal o de cualquier tipo.

Pero cuando veía a la familia de Boruto, tan unida, sentía que no pertenecía ahí; en sus conversaciones casuales en la sala de estar, en el comedor lleno de risas y ademanes de disfrute.

Ese mundo no era para él. Esa burbuja en donde nadie se preocupaba por nada.

Él no estaba en esa burbuja, y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de salirse de ese mundo que no estaba hecho para él, se iría sin vacilaciones.

Pero sabía que era mínima la posibilidad, ya que siempre era vigilado por el Séptimo Hokage.

-Kawaki-kun, te preparé agua caliente para que puedas darte una ducha. -

-Hum.- Asintió el chico, pelinegro con toques rubios.

_Pero algo más lo detenía... _

-Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo… Puedes confiar en mi. - Dijo Hinata con voz suave, tratando de fijar su vista en los ojos grises del muchacho, pues éste rehuía de su mirada.

_O alguien..._

Subiendo a las escaleras encaminadose al baño, Kawaki se detuvo al escuchar una voz femenina.

-Por cierto, hice esto para ti Kawaki-kun, como no tenías mucha ropa, te hice ésta, pero si no te gusta está bien… Puedes decirme lo que piensas. - Hinata mostró una una playera gris junto con un pantalón azul con una espiral roja en el costado.

-Gracias. - Tomó las prendas y vió la sonrisa que asomaba en los labios de la azabache. Se volvió al pasillo que dirigía a la ducha, y cerró la puerta.

Tal vez nunca había tenido una madre, o amor paternal, pero la señora Uzumaki era lo más cercano que había tenido.

Pero lo más extraño, es que, ante esta situación, él fuera lo más parecido a un hijo.

_... _

Desde hace tiempo se me había ocurrido esto, pero siempre se me olvidaba la idea; Espero desarrollarla bien.

Muchas gracias por leer.

16/02/19


	2. Un idiota muy afortunado

**Disclaimer. **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_... _

**PARECIDO A UN HIJO**

**Un idiota muy afortunado**

-Hey tú. - Boruto volteó su cabeza, pero aun de espaldas del comedor donde se encontraban sentadas dos personas, molesto ante el llamado. - Dejaste los vegetales.

El plato del susodicho estaba medio lleno, abarcando esa mitad varias zanahorias y brócolis.

-Si ¿Y…? -

-Cometelos.- Gruñó Kawaki, que estaba sentado en la mesa frente a una Himawari nerviosa por la discusión próxima, ambos con sus platos casi vacíos.

-¿Por qué? Tú no me das órdenes. - Exclamó bufón el blondo de trece años, con ojos retadores dirigidos hacia Kawaki.

Himawari giraba su mirada para ambos chicos, rápidamente, pensando en alguna idea para detener la contienda.

Kawaki se levantó de la silla, Boruto volteó completamente su cuerpo haciendo frente al azabache, en donde lo único que los separaba era la mesa. Hubo choque de miradas, azul contra gris, desafiandose sin decir palabra alguna.

-Él no, pero yo si. - La voz fémina dejó a todos congelados, nadie volteó a ver de quién se trataba es a dulce voz pero sabían exactamente quién era. - Boruto, dime, ¿Tiene algo de malo tu comida para que no te la puedas comer? - Dijo con suma, y extraña, dulzura.

-Bu-bueno yo… - Estaba pálido, sudando a mares por el nerviosismo. No se movió ni un milímetro desde la posición retadora que había tomado con el idiota de Kawaki, como si de alguna forma fuera a pasar desapercibido de un feroz dinosaurio. -... Y-yo sólo… -

Dirigió lentamente su mirada a la de la peli azulada, intentando armarse de valor, pero pronto se dió cuenta de su grave error al ver a su madre con el byakugan activado, con unos ojos aterradoramente sombríos.

-¿Decías algo Boruto? - Hinata le sonrió con ternura. - Por favor continúa. -

Himawari y Kawaki tenían una gota de sudor en la frente ante la escena, Boruto temblaba de forma imperceptible, tragando pesado la saliva.

-¡Qu-que justo ahora iba a comerme los vegetales! - Rió nervioso. - Creíste que no lo haría ¿Cierto? -

-Claro que no, sé perfectamente que tú sabes qué es lo más saludable para ti. - Hinata desactivó su doujutsu e inmediatamente el aura tétrica que la rodeaba la reemplazó una tranquila y amable.

La señora Uzumaki se perdió entre las escaleras, olvidando rápidamente el anterior suceso protagonizado por su hijo mayor. Perdiéndose también la mirada grisácea de Kawaki en la adulta, surgiendo una diminuta sonrisa teniendo intenciones de reír, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Levantó sus platos y se dirigió a la cocina.

La señora Uzumaki le intimidada a veces, y extrañamente también le entretenía un poco pero sólo cuando le daba una regañiza al idiota de Boruto; Si es que a eso se le podía llamar regañiza.

(...)

-Kawaki-kun, ¿Podrías ayudarme? -

-¿A qué? -

Se encontraban en el hermoso jardín de la casa, la oji perla acuclillada en el fresco pasto, a lado de la valla que limitaba toda el área verde; mientras que el bronceado chico, Kawaki, estaba recargado en la puerta de la casa que daba al vergel.

-¿Podrías pasarme aquellas flores que están en las macetas? - Le señaló con el dedo las macetas que estaban en una esquina de la casa. Kawaki las notó y cargó todas ellas para dejarlas en el suelo a lado de Hinata. - Gracias. - Dijo amable la señora Uzumaki mirando a los ojos grises del moreno, pero él solo huyó de sus ojos perlados, volteando la cabeza. Después de eso, la peliazul continuó con su trabajo, sacaba de la primera maceta una flor rodeando con la pala alrededor del límite entre la tierra y la maceta para que pudiera salir más fácilmente las raíces ocultas en la tierra. Pero ella volteó al sentir una penetrante mirada, la de Kawaki más específicamente, observando cada una de sus acciones . - ¿Quieres plantarlas? - La pregunta hizo que Kawaki se tensara, luego de unos segundos él respondió con un ademán indescifrable para la ex Hyuga, pero que ella tomó como afirmación. - Bien, acércate. - Kawaki se acuclilló a la derecha de Hinata. -Primero, tienes que quitarla de la maceta con mucho cuidado de no dañar ni el tallo,ni las raíces, - El oji gris observó atentamente la pequeña y delicada mano de la mayor sujetando el tallo de la flor para dárselo en sus manos. - haces un hoyo más o menos profundo, y pones la planta en él… - Kawaki hizo un hoyo en el suelo como ella había dicho, con extraña tranquilidad. - Cubres con tierra la planta y después de regarla le echas de estas piedrecitas de colores alrededor, son vitaminas específicamente para ellas. - Le entregó una bolsa que estaba llena de esas dichosas piedrecitas, el peli negro agarró un puñado y las echó como ella dijo. Sin que le dijeran, él ya estaba haciendo todos los pasos de nuevo con otra maceta. - Eres muy bueno en esto.- Elogió Hinata.

-Es demasiado fácil. - Carraspeó su garganta incómodo, pero ante esta distracción, se le cae la planta que ya estaba fuera de la maceta, dejando mucha tierra desparramada.

-Ya veo. - Rió suavemente, tapándose sus labios rosados con la mano, intentando ocultar su diversión ante la ironía; mientras el peli negro la veía con un deje de irritación, ocultando su pena.

Pero ninguno notó a un Boruto escondido detrás de la puerta que daba al patio trasero, y que observaba con recelo a su madre sonriente por la torpeza de Kawaki, en ese ambiente solemne que ofrecían ese par en el medio día.

-Tsk… - Boruto se dió media vuelta, no soportando el cariño que su madre desprendía hacia el idiota de Kawaki.

(...)

Kawaki caminaba entre los pasillos del espacioso hogar Uzumaki, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala de estar, pues escuchó a una voz chillona reclamandole a alguien.

-No lo entiendo, oka-chan. - Acercó la cabeza para mirar de quién se trataba, y vió una melena rubia encrespada. - Él no es tu hijo para que lo trates de esa forma, como si fuera yo o Himawari, sobre todo Himawari. - Dijo Boruto intentando que ella creyese que le recriminaba por su hermana y no por él, él nunca iba a ser la causa de sus rabietas. - Le prestas demasiada atención, y seguro por ello Himawari se siente sola. - Fijó sus ojos en un lugar que no fuera en la mirada de su madre, porque si lo hacía, ella leería su mentira.

El ojigris acercó más la cabeza para notar también una cabellera azulada, casi negra, era la señora Uzumaki.

-Creo que estas hablando más por ti que Himawari ¿No es cierto? - Dijo comprensiva la mayor, con una sonrisa cansada. - Boruto, no deberías tener celos, pues sabes cuán importantes son ustedes para mi, tú y Himawari-chan. - El ojiazul sólo pudo removerse incómodo, con un rozado cubriendo sus mejillas. - Los quiero.- Al escuchar aquello los dos chicos, tanto el oculto en la pared como el enfrentado a su madre; se tensaron, porque esa palabra era vergonzosamente reconocida para uno, y porque era desconocida para otro. - Sé que Kawaki-kun no es mi hijo, y yo no tengo derecho de llamarme su madre. - Dijo con una voz apagada al igual que sus ojos. - Pero en este momento, estamos cuidando de Kawaki-kun, estamos protegiéndolo… - Subió la mirada a los ojos su amado hijo. - estamos dándole afecto. -

En ese instante, el peli negro se preguntó a qué personas se refería con la palabra "estamos", pero luego se quedó pensando en la palabra "afecto".

(...)

_Boruto era un idiota, y uno muy grande. _

-¿Qué me ves tanto?- Exclamó Boruto con ojos molestos.

-¿Tú qué crees? -

-Boruto-nii, Kawaki-kun, por favor no peleen. - Dijo una nerviosa Himawari.

_Pero un idiota muy afortunado. _

-¿Ocurre algo, chicos?- Preguntó una voz dulce pero que no concordaba nada con su aura sombría.

-O-Oka-chan… - Tartamudeó el blondo menor de la familia.

-So-sólo estábamos hablando, ¿Verdad Kawaki-kun? - Respondió apresuradamente Himawari. Y el peli negro sólo afirmó con un ademán.

-Ya veo. Eso me alegra, ya que si los encontraba peleando no tendría de otra más que llamarles la atención. - Miró atentamente a los ojos de cada uno, primero a Himawari, luego a Boruto y al final a él; sus ojos destellaban de advertencia, pero al mismo tiempo brillaban de generosidad.

Boruto era afortunado de tener a una madre como la señora Uzumaki, aquella que se preocupaba por su salud, por sus sentimientos, por su afecto. Pero también él mismo era muy afortunado, pues se preocupaba por él de las mismas cosas que se preocupaba por Boruto.

La señora Uzumaki le intimidaba pero también le agradaba, le agradaba mucho. Y tan sólo con ese pensamiento, sentía una vergüenza que nunca en su vida había sentido.

_... _

Planeo hacer un episodio para cada integrante de la familia buscando que cada uno se relacione, de alguna forma, con Kawaki (Boruto, Himawari y Naruto); pero la relación principal va a ser Kawaki con su figura materna, Hinata.

h ItaSasuHinaNaru y a Valeria Medrano; les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios, me hicieron sonreír. Y también agradezco los comentarios futuros, si es que hay.

¡Gracias por leer!

24/02/19


	3. Brillante como el sol del amanecer

**Disclaimer. **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_... _

**PARECIDO A UN HIJO**

**Brillante como el sol del amanecer**

-Kawaki-kun… -

-Hum.-

-¿Te gusta estar aquí? - Preguntó Himawari, agachando la cara pero subiendo su mirada en dirección a la puerta trasera.

Himawari apreciaba el orden de la fila que las hormigas formaban, mientras que Kawaki las aplastaba con su dedo índice sin ningún sentimiento que indicara diversión o superioridad, sólo lo hacía por que sí.

-¿Por qué importaría si me gusta estar o no aquí? - Respondió con un aire ausente, siguiendo aplastando hormigas.

-Sólo quería saber. - Apartó sus ojos de Kawaki y los dirigió otra vez a las hormigas.

No le gustaba que Kawaki matara a esos pequeños y lindos insectos, pero le daba temor cómo iba reaccionar el oji gris; a pesar de que ya llevaban tiempo conviviendo juntos, y había tomado cariño hacia él, era inestable, por eso en ocasiones se ponía nerviosa cuando el susodicho peleaba con Boruto, ¿Tiraría otra vez la mesa por la furia? ¿Le haría daño a su hermanito ante una de sus retas? ¿A ella le gritaría?

Normalmente, Kawaki siempre estaba calmado, incluso hubo muchas cosas que la incitaron a acercarse más a su persona; cuando lo veía llegar junto con su papá a casa, pues daban un paseo de vez en cuando por la aldea, sus facciones se notaban relajadas, ya no tenía su cara tensa ni cejas fruncidas, al menos no en las últimas ocasiones que había salido con el mayor; o cuando comía, se le veía aliviado, hasta un poquito feliz, como si no hubiera probado onigiris de tomate o pollo en su vida, ni galletas recién horneadas, ni curry picoso y dulce, y mucho menos una tarta de chocolate; también cuando lo veía regando las flores que había plantado él mismo un día, según su madre, y le ponía pequeños caramelos de colores alrededor de la flor, se contemplaba tan sereno y a la vez ausente; o cuando intentaba leer los kanji de libros en la estantería sin embargo los dejaba rápidamente en su lugar frustrado por no poder entenderlo; pero creo que lo que más le gustaba ver de Kawaki era que, lejos de ella, intentaba arreglar en secreto el florero que ella misma hizo para su madre que él había roto hace tanto tiempo, sin embargo era más difícil de lo que el peli negro se esperaba.

Más que una conocida, más que ser considerada por él como la hermana llorona de Boruto. Quería saber de él, que Kawaki supiera de ella. Ser tal vez una familia.

Pero la limitaba el hecho de que todavía Kawaki la intimidaba, y realmente no sabía cómo tratar con él. Aunque constantemente sus padres le habían dicho que no tenía nada que temer, pero le era difícil. Sabía que él no era malo.

-Hima-chan, Kawaki-kun…- Apareció la mujer de ojos lila en la entrada de la cocina. - Quería preguntarles si les gustaría salir a cenar esta noche a Ichiraku ramen, toda la familia iremos, si aceptan. - Agregó con una delgada sonrisa.

-¡¿Con papá y Boruto-oniichan?! - Exclamó entusiasmada Himawari con brillo en sus ojos azules. Sonriendo.

-Si.-

Himawari empezó a reír, a saltar y a dar vueltas por toda la cocina, tornándose un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-Alto Himawari, ten cuidado puedes tirar algo.- Advirtió con diversión por la actitud que tomó su hija, deteniendo a Himawari de los hombros en el proceso. Pronto se dió cuenta de quién no había dicho ninguna palabra. - Kawaki-kun, ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Te gustaría ir?- Preguntó dulcemente al personaje arisco que no había parado de mirarla desde que dijo _aquella_ palabra.

Ambas féminas se quedaron expectantes durante unos segundos, esperando la respuesta del moreno.

-Está bien. - Realmente no le importaba, sólo quería que pararan de mirarlo con un brillo de esperanza en sus pupilas.

(...)

Kawaki salía de su habitación, que era el cuarto de huéspedes por supuesto, ya estaba atardeciendo, llegaba la luz anaranjada desde los ventanales de todos los cuartos hasta el pasillo, haciendo que el piso se calentara y sus pies descalzos quemaran; no era como que no lo soportara, después de todo estaba acostumbrado al dolor, pero no le quitaba la irritación ante sus recuerdos, esos que llevaban a la palabra dolor a un significado más profundo y oscuro.

-Kawaki-kun. - Al escuchar la voz chillona a la par de dulce, miró en la dirección donde se encontraba una Himawari con expresión preocupada. - ¿Te encuentras bien? -

Él no respondió, no sabía a qué se refería, ¿Tenía cara de sufrido o qué?

De pronto dirigió su mirada grisácea hacia abajo, había notado una intensidad de color rosado en la vestimenta de la peli azul.

Himawari se había percatado de su mirada intensa pegada en su ropa lo cual le dió un poco de curiosidad.

-¿Te gusta? Es mi vestido favorito. - Dijo tomando con las manos los bordes del vestido rosa, alzandolos a sus costados y girando sobre sí para que Kawaki lo viera. - Vamos a cenar con papá, y a él le gusta que use este vestido, así que…- se alisó el vestido y se quedó en la luna, pensando en la cena que se aproximaba. - Hoy vamos a cenar todos juntos, es un día especial. -

Miró a Kawaki y él la miraba serio, como normalmente lo hacía, eso la relajó y quiso acercarse más al ojigris, quería que él supiera más de ella, así que tuvo una idea.

-¿Quieres ver mi habitación? Tengo muchos peluches y libros, ven.- La menor lo dirigió hacia su cuarto con una sacudida de mano incitandolo a que la siguiera.

Kawaki la siguió más por inercia que por interés. Desde la entrada de la habitación pudo apreciar las coloridas paredes decoradas con muchos dibujos plasmados en hojas de papel, conejos y ranas de peluche rodeando cada esquina de la habitación y una cama con estampados realmente infantiles.

Era un ambiente en el que cualquier persona como él podría irritarle, sin embargo en lugar de eso le generó una inusual curiosidad.

-Mira, ésta soy yo, éste es papá, Boruto-oniichan y mamá. - Le mostró uno de sus tantos dibujos colgados en los muros. No eran nada lindos, pensó Kawaki.- ¿Quieres que te haga uno? - Preguntó con ilusión Himawari.

-No.- Contestó serio, que a la peliazul le pareció frío.

-A-Ah, bueno.- Himawari, incómoda, jugó con el borde de su vestido, estirando y contrayendo la tela con las llemas de sus dedos.

(...)

Escuchó unos toques en la puerta, trató de ignorarlo pero se volvieron a repetir, tenía el presentimiento de quien era y por eso mismo que no quería que lo viera, no así, no en ese momento .

-Kawaki-kun… - La susodicha entre abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que asomar a su cabeza. - ¿Puedo pasar? - Preguntó Hinata preocupada.

El no respondió, ni siquiera se movió.

Hinata pasó y cerró la puerta tras de sí, esperó unos segundos por si había reclamo por parte del moreno. Se acercó más hasta tocar los pies de la cama y al no escuchar rechazo se sentó en la esquina de la cama, siendo iluminada por la luna. Kawaki se encontraba recostado mirando a la pared, maldiciendo para sus adentros sin saber a qué o quién.

-Cuando era pequeña, me daba mucho miedo dañar a alguien, tanto que no podía entrenar con naturalidad. - Contó Hinata al aire, sin mirar en dirección a la espalda de Kawaki. - Pero estamos en un mundo shinobi, y era época de guerras, así que no tenía elección cuando se trataba de cumplir una misión. - La espalda de Kawaki se tensó, sabiendo a que quería llegar la señora Uzumaki con esa conversación. - Aunque seguía siendo torpe y miedosa cuando se trataba de atacar al oponente. - Sus perlas se fijaron en la espalda del moreno, esperando la oportunidad de también ver sus ojos grisáceos.- Kawaki-kun es muy fuerte, más que cualquiera, no sé mucho de ti pero se nota en tus ojos y en tu carácter; Y esa fortaleza es muy difícil de cargar… Seguro a ti te está pesando. - Hizo una pausa tomando aire, quería decirle todo lo que pensaba y sentía sin ser malinterpretada, pero sólo le salieron nueve sencillas palabras. - Lo que pasó en Ichiraku, no fue tu culpa.-

Hace un par de horas, cuando estaban comiendo en Ichiraku, a una mesera se le cayó el vaso, seguido de un niño berreando, mientras un señor calvo reía de forma asquerosa, a la vez que sentía la mirada de personas de otras mesas en su dirección.

Y entonces recordó. Recordó. Los vidrios cuando los contenedores se rompían dando anuncio a que se había muerto un niño, sus propios llantos y gritos que lanzaba cuando su padre le pisoteaba la cara o cuando Jigen lo castigaba por no hacer su mandato, cuando su padre reía ante las golpizas que le daba, o cuando muchos ojos desconocidos lo veían con perversión.

Las miradas que le dirigía la familia Uzumaki de extrañeza y preocupación sólo hizo acrecentar su perturbación. Una mesera preguntó si deseaban ordenar y en ese momento todo se desató justo sobre esa pobre mujer. Aunque lo alcanzó a detener el Séptimo, ninguna persona que se encontraba ahí podía evitar sentir que la había dañado o algo peor.

-Si pudiera me iría de aquí. - Dijo el moreno, sorprendiendo a Hinata. Él se podría ir y no causaría ese tipo de situaciones incómodas y nefastas; pero lo detenía el Hokage, lo detenía Jigen que estaba ahí afuera esperándolo y lo detenían sus extraños sentimientos que se estaban formando lenta y silenciosamente.

-Entiendo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero todo a su tiempo. - Comentó la señora Uzumaki comprensiva. - Por ahora todos estaremos contigo, somos una familia después de todo. -

Y otra vez _esa _palabra que le hacía dar vueltas en su cabeza, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Cuando ella decía _aquella _palabra se le aplastaba el pecho, sintiendo una opresión que lo ahogaba, que le quemaba en su interior.

-¿Por qué te intereso tanto? - Estaba contrariado, se suponía que ella sólo trataba con él por lástima, por compasión. - ¿Por qué me dijo toda esa palabrería? ¿Qué es lo que busca de mí? - Preguntó de forma hosca, no queriendo ver la realidad.

-Eres especial para mí, Kawaki-kun, quiero que te encuentres lo mejor posible. - La azabache, con una sonrisa triste, apretaba las mantas de la cama. - Quisiera… Verte sonreír algún día. -

De ahí ya no hubo más conversación, se habían quedado en un profundo silencio, hasta que Kawaki ya no supo más pues se quedó dormido.

(...)

Estaba aplastando hormigas en la cocina, sin pensar nada en particular.

Himawari se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina, intentando tomar una decisión.

Unos momentos después, Kawaki sintió a lado de él a la oji azul, volteó a verla y ella estaba mirando fijamente a las hormigas, con ojos compungidos y mejillas infladas. Pensando.

Hasta que al fin ella tomó valor y, decidida, giró su cabeza hacia Kawaki, que la miraba con extrañeza. Ella sacó un papel de su espalda y lo estiró al frente quedando en medio de ellos dos.

-Sé que dijiste que no querías que te hiciera un dibujo, pero no pude evitarlo. - Himawari le restregó la hoja de papel doblada, el peli negro la tomó y sin más la desdobló, dejando ver unos círculos y rayas que suponían ser los cuerpos y cabezas de dos personajes. Estaba un círculo con rayas negras y rubias arriba de éste, en otro círculo estaban rayas azules encima del círculo. Uno con ojos grises y otro con ojos azules. - Éste eres tú, y éste soy yo. - Le señaló con el dedo. - Por favor, acéptalo, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo. - Dijo determinada.

Kawaki vió el dibujo, luego a ella, y otra vez al dibujo. Dobló en cuatro el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero. Himawari no se aguantó la sonrisa y es que después de lo que pasó en Ichiraku, ella le volvía a tener temor al moreno, sin embargo después de hablar con Boruto respecto a ello, aunque su hermano no lo dijera él estaba preocupado por su rival, incluso su hermano intentaba comprenderlo. Se sintió mucho mejor, pues ahora sabía por lo que estaba pasando Kawaki; quería hacer algo por él, algo por lo que él sintiera su apoyo y comprensión.

Y tal vez lo había logrado.

Kawaki se giró y siguió aplastando hormigas, y Himawari se quedó hincada a su lado.

-Aún no he reparado por completo tu florero ese. - Al escuchar eso, Himawari se congeló. - Pero pronto lo terminaré. -

La niña de mejillas marcadas por dos líneas, se sintió feliz.

-Si.-

Pero se le pasó cuando vió al ojigris aplastar diez hormigas a la vez. Frunció el ceño y afirmó la mirada. Así que le dijo algo que hace mucho tiempo quería decirle.

-Kawaki-kun, por favor, deja de aplastar a las pobres hormiguitas. -

Y el susodicho dejó de hacerlo de mala gana.

(...)

Himawari y la señora Uzumaki se parecían mucho.

-Kawaki-kun ¿Quieres jugar un juego de mesa? -

-¿Y por qué se lo preguntas a él y no a mi? - Replicó Boruto.

-Porque él nunca ha jugado, y tu siempre juegas así que no es necesario que te pregunte. - Contestó con obviedad.

-Hmp. -

-¿Puedo jugar también? - Preguntó la ojiperla que venía desde la cocina.

-¡Oka-chan! -

-¡Si, con más personas será más divertido!- Anunció Himawari.

Pero a la vez eran tan diferentes.

-¡Diablos! caí en la cárcel . - Exclamó Boruto.

-No te preocupes Boruto, yo pagaré tu cuota. - Dijo Hinata divertida.

-¡Kawaki-kun sacó lotería! - Gritó Himawari. - ¿Qué dice la tarjeta? -

-Cobre diez mil a todos los jugadores. -

-¡No! ¡Es mi último dinero! - Lloró Boruto de forma lastimera.

-¡Qué mal! -

-Lo siento Boruto, ya no podré pagar tu cuota después de dos vueltas. -

-Ahh.- Suspiró el blondo.

-No te preocupes Boruto, yo te pagaré tu salida de la cárcel. - Dijo extrañamente bufón Kawaki.

Y todos se quedaron expectantes ante las palabras del peli negro. Era muy extraño que tomara aquella actitud.

Himawari era brillante, él lo definiría como el sol del amanecer. La señora Uzumaki también era brillante, pero no como un sol, sino como la luna de medianoche.

Ambas eran incomprensibles para él.

Pero la señora Uzumaki lo era más; _esa_ palabra se le repetía en la cabeza, _familia _. Es como si fuera de ellos, como si fuera un Uzumaki. Y eso le producía calor, un profundo calor en el pecho. Se sentía bien, estar con ellos, vivir con ellos, ser hasta como ellos.

Tal vez, hasta ser querido por ellos.

_..._

He estado pensando en hacer un capitulo más de lo que había previsto, uno en donde aparezcan todos y se relacionen con Kawaki, será el más largo.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y sus ánimos, a absolutamente todos, me hicieron sonreír. - perdón si no soy muy expresiva-

ItaSasuHinaNaru: Con respecto a tu pregunta, sí, me gusta mucho la pareja, he visto un par de fanarts de ellos dos y se ven muy bonita pareja. El problema es cuando me pongo a pensar, pues también es bastante bizarra la pareja; imagínate que tu novio sea el mismo hombre que mató a tu papá: Sería bastante feo. -gracias por preguntar. -

10/03/19


	4. Un lugar especial

**Disclaimer. **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_..._

**PARECIDO A UN HIJO**

**Un lugar especial**

Era una mañana de domingo fría y con niebla. Kawaki bajaba las escaleras con sigilo, fue a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sillón por un buen rato, viendo a través de la ventana el pasto mojado por la humedad de la niebla, y el sol asomándose poco a poco entre un sin fin de casas. Al no haber nadie despierto aún, sentía un fuerte aura de pasividad en el ambiente, que lo hacía volver a cerrar sus ojos y dormitar en el sofá.

Luego de unos minutos escuchó uno pasos que bajaban de las gradas, abrió los ojos y los dirigió a la persona que se dirijía a la sala de estar.

-Buenos días, Kawaki-kun. - Dijo con suavidad la señora Uzumaki, probablemente para no despertar a los bellos durmientes que se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones.- Tú siempre te levantas temprano, ¿Estás acostumbrado? ¿Ó es que no puedes dormir? -

-Serían ambas. - Pensó el peli negro, pero dió una respuesta diferente a la ex Hyuga. - Estoy acostumbrado.-

-¿Ah sí ?, yo también. Desde que era niña, me levantaba muy temprano para entrenar, y hasta ahora siempre me he despertado a la misma hora sin yo quererlo, supongo que es un hábito que nunca se quita. - Hinata con las mejillas y la punta de la nariz enrojecidas por el frío mañanero, sonrió ; sentía que el oji gris se estaba abriendo cada vez más, aunque sólo tendría como prueba cortas y cotidianas conversaciones con el susodicho, pero aun así eso le alegraba pues aquello significaba que estaba confiando más en ella. - ¿Gustas desayunar? -

Kawaki asintió y la ojiperla se encaminó a la cocina. Inundó un confortable silencio hasta que se escucharon unos pasos pesados bajando las escaleras. El moreno volteó su cabeza hacia la entrada de la sala, desde el sillón.

-Buenos días, Kawaki. - Saludó el hombre con un enorme bostezo. - Te levantaste temprano, ehh~.-

Kawaki asintió. El Séptimo sonrió.

-Ya casi va a estar el desayuno. Por qué no van preparando la mesa. - Aconsejó la voz lejana de la señora Uzumaki desde la cocina, en donde se asomaba un delicioso olor.

-¡Claro, Hinata! - Contestó con alegría, pero en un dos por tres Kawaki observó que la cara del Séptimo había cambiado a sorpresa, como si hubiese recordado algo importante. Inmediatamente después, lo vió acercarse a la cocina parándose justo a lado de la peliazul agarrandole su mano que se encontraba cortando fruta para que ella, como respuesta, lo volteara a ver. - Buenos días, Hinata. - Dijo con suavidad, pero no una que hubiera escuchado antes como cuando lo consolaba cuando lo invadían sus recuerdos desagradables; sino una dulce y empalagosa.

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun. - Devolvió el saludo con una tierna sonrisa y con mejillas muy ligeramente sonrojadas. Y como respuesta el rubio se rascó con su dedo índice la mejilla.

Hinata volvió a lo suyo, y Naruto empezó con el mandato anterior de su esposa, junto con Kawaki. Sin embargo, éste último se sentía extrañado, incómodo con aquella escena protagonizada por el matrimonio Uzumaki. No lo demostraba en expresiones faciales, pero lo sentía por todo su cuerpo, esa sensación de… No sabría cómo llamarla.

El desayuno estaba listo, la mesa también y todos los integrantes de la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga presentes en el comedor.

Todo marchaba con normalidad en un domingo, sin embargo acababa de notar, ahora de forma consciente, que la señora Uzumaki y el Séptimo eran marido y mujer, eran una pareja, eran dos personas que se querían de forma diferente a como los niños querían. Ese descubrimiento no significaba nada en realidad, era algo obvio, normal. Pero no dejaba de pensar en ello.

(...)

-Aquí es… - Dijo Naruto con las manos en la cadera. Kawaki se quedó observando aquello por lo que habían venido, pero no le encontraba interés o algo en particular para que fuera especial para el Hokage.

-Es un árbol. Con un columpio. - Dijo con incredulidad, frunciendo sus cejas sin comprender. - ¿Por qué sería especial para ti? -

Y es que habían estado visitando lugares especiales del Séptimo, sólo ellos dos. Y este era el penúltimo lugar, según el blondo.

Habían visitado Ichiraku ramen:

-_Cuando era pequeño éste puesto de comida era el único que me aceptaba comer ahí, en los demás restaurantes y puestos me echaban incluso sin haber puesto un solo pie en la entrada. - Su cara era extraña para Kawaki, era como de aceptación… - Toda mi vida he venido aquí a comer, su ramen es el mejor. -... Al pasado. - Te quería invitar a comer aquí pero con lo que pasó en la última visita, no estaba seguro si hubieras querido comer aquí. -_

_Y tenía razón._

_-No quiero comer aquí. - Contestó Kawaki, disimulando su reacción hosca._

_-Está bien. - Le dio una sonrisa que no concordaba con sus ojos apagados en los que se veía reflejado, cuando él era un niño, en Kawaki. _

El cementerio:

_A pesar de tantas lápidas que había, se detuvieron en una muy extraña de color azul._

_-Aquí están varios de mis amigos y muchos de mis compañeros, que murieron en la guerra. - Suspiró y miró el horizonte que estaba lleno de lápidas con numerosos nombres de valerosos shinobi. - En sí, están personas que fueron especiales para mí. -_

_Kawaki se metió las manos en sus bolsillos._

_Era un gran cambio de escenario, pues después de ir a Ichiraku ramen habían ido a las cabezas de los Hokage, en donde el Séptimo le había dicho lo importantes que eran las personas que vivían en la aldea; que eran como su familia. Y ahora, que él hablaba de los aldeanos y ninjas muertos… Era algo bizarro._

_-Supongo que era normal que muriesen tantos a diario en tu época. -_

-_¡Oye, ni que fuera tan viejo! - Rió secamente. - Pero sí, era frecuente. - Dijo esto último apagado. Miró de reojo a su acompañante y éste miraba el nombre de una lápida, posiblemente pensando. - Y tú, ¿Tienes a alguien especial? -__Vió como el oji gris apartaba la mirada no a otro lado que no fuera a él._

_-No realmente.-_

_-¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó divertido el Hokage, pues algo le decía que no era cierto._

_-Si tuviera, no estaría en esta mierda de lugar. -__Naruto ya no dijo nada más, había tocado un punto sensible para el moreno._

Campo de entrenamiento :

_El área verde llana se extendía hasta topar con la frontera del bosque, había tres troncos en el centro de esa zona de entrenamiento.__-Ahh, me trae muchos recuerdos. -_

_-¿Por qué? -_

_-Bueno, digamos que, aquí fue donde nos hicimos un equipo mis mejores amigos y yo. - Con sus manos en su cintura, Rió fuertemente. - Fue un desastre. -_

_-¿Equipo? - Preguntó confundido._

_-Si, todo Ninja debe trabajar en equipo, de esa forma pueden lograr sus misiones. -_

_-Podrían lograrlo incluso solos si tienen suficiente poder. - Replicó Kawaki._

. _-No sé trata de eso. - Negó con la cabeza, pensando cual sería la mejor forma de explicárselo. - Es el sentimiento de camaradería el que los une en cada objetivo...Pero que aunque te lo explique, no me entenderías. - El pelinegro frunció el ceño, ofendido. - Más adelante te mostraré qué significa.-_

_Kawaki sólo bufó. _

Pero ahora, que comparaba ese lugar sin sentido comparado con los otros lugares que tenían algo de lógica de que fueran importantes para el Séptimo.

¡Era un miserable árbol!

-Cuando era niño pasaba todo el tiempo en ese columpio. Solo. - El blondo agarró la cuerda del columpio, mientras Kawaki observaba atentamente sus acciones. - Supongo que esperaba que alguien se acercara y se hiciera mi amigo; sin embargo eso no pasó. - Sonrió.

-¿Te odiaban? - Kawaki tenía un semblante indiferente pero estaba atento a las palabras del Hokage.

-Si, algunos. - respondió y después Rió. - Pero yo también lo intensificaba, era bastante tonto, hacía travesuras con tal de llamar la atención. - Suspiró y dirigió su azulada mirada al moreno. - Era muy solitario. -

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pero el oji gris lo rompió.

-¿Por qué es especial este lugar?-

-Mmm digamos que, de forma resumida, son mis orígenes. Lo que soy ahora, es por que he pasado por esta etapa; dolorosa pero creo que tenía que suceder. -

Siempre sonríe, fue lo que pensó el menor cuando una vez más el Séptimo sacó a relucir sus blancos dientes y curveando sus labios hacia arriba, mirándolo.

-¿Sabes por qué te muestro todo esto?- Preguntó Naruto, a lo que Kawaki respondió con una negativa. - Quiero que busques lugares así, que sean especiales para ti… ABA los que puedas llamar hogar. - Kawaki puso cara de molestia, pues no creía tal cosa. - Bien, ¿Vamos al siguiente? - Y último, pensó Kawaki.- El más especial de todos. -

(...)

Se quedó consternado, pues no se lo esperaba, a pesar de que era lo más lógico ¿no?

Estaban en frente de la casa de la familia Uzumaki que era iluminada por los rayos del atardecer. Se veía incluso desde afuera el ambiente cálido impregnado en la casa.

-¿Entramos? - A pesar de la pregunta que hizo el actual Hokage, Naruto se adelantó hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron para que inmediatamente de hacerlo, el rubio anunciará un "¡Estamos en casa!" mientras dejaban sus sandalias ninja en una esquina. Se podía observar que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas , alumbrando también una parte del pasillo. Escucharon unos pequeños pasos corriendo hacia su dirección y los dos hombres supieron de quién se trataba.

-¡Papi, Kawaki-kun !-Himawari se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó fuertemente. - Regresaron justo a tiempo. -

-¿Tiempo para qué? - Preguntó curioso Naruto.

-Para la cena, mamá ya... -

-Así que ya regresaron. - Afirmó otro blondo con mirada recelosa que acababa de llegar a la escena. Ante esto, Kawaki también le devolvió la mirada. Aunque pareciera, no todos los días se trataban así.

Pronto Himawari le empezó a reclamar a Boruto por su interrupción, quedándose en el pasillo por un buen rato.

Se encaminaron al comedor y Kawaki buscaba inconscientemente con la mirada y, en el proceso, notó como el Séptimo también lo hacía; buscaban a la misma persona. Y efectivamente la encontraron en la cocina batiendo con una enorme cuchara de madera algo que no se lograba ver, meciendo sus brazos a un ritmo inaudible para todos excepto ella.

Y volteó.

Los miró y rodeó la cocina para toparse frente a ellos.

-Bienvenidos a casa, ¿Cómo les fue en su paseo? -

-Bien, bien.- Dijo Naruto rascándose por detrás de la nuca y reía levemente. Un gesto bastante inusual para quién no lo conocía bien. Era él o el Hokage estaba nervioso, pensó Kawaki. - ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? -

-Bien, acabamos de regresar también, fuimos con padre. -

-Ah, ya veo.-

Hinata dirigió su mirada perlada al moreno, y le sonrió. Kawaki se descolocó.

-Ya está la cena, Kawaki-kun, por qué no te sientas.- Anunció amable y en respuesta el oji gris asintió.

Hinata se dió la vuelta y volvió a la cocina.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? - Preguntó el Uzumaki con una pícara sonrisa siguiendo a la ex Hyuga muy de cerca, casi pisándole los talones.

-Si, por qué no vas poniendo los platos. - Hinata, al no darse cuenta de las segundas intenciones de su esposo, le entregó los platos rápidamente para después seguir con su tarea.

Kawaki, que los miraba atentamente, se sintió sumamente avergonzado, se notaba bastante las intenciones del Séptimo con la señora Uzumaki cuando él, de manera traviesa, rozaba sus dedos con los de su esposa, là miraba intensamente y le daba una de sus tantas sonrisas que sólo ella podría entender. A consecuencia de ello, la peliazul se sonrojó levemente.

Y una vez más, se dió cuenta, de que eran esposos.

(...)

Todos ya se encontraban arriba excepto él y la señora Uzumaki; el Séptimo había ido a arropar a Himawari, mientras que Boruto seguramente se escondía entre las sábanas de su cama jugando algún videojuego. Él estaba sentado en el sofá viendo a la nada, y la peliazul se encontraba secando algunos trastes y poniéndolos en su lugar.

Pero pronto, sin darse cuenta, fue cerrando los ojos y se quedó dormitando por un tiempo que no sabría definir.

-Kawaki-kun.- La voz era suave y se encontraba muy cerca, demasiado, y con un toque en su hombro derecho; aquello fue lo suficientemente sorpresivo para que el moreno se levantara abruptamente apretando fuertemente la lechosa y delicada muñeca de la ojiperla situada en su hombro; y aún así ésta no había soltado chillido alguno. Kawaki, con los ojos cegados por el miedo y la alerta, se volvieron unos asombrados que se dirigían a su mano sujetando la de la señora Uzumaki, luego al rostro de la susodicha y más de dos veces repitió ese ciclo. La soltó rápidamente, como si tuviera llamas en las palmas de sus toscas manos, retrocedió un par de pasos y se quedó inmóvil, observando a la ojiperla. - Perdón Kawaki-kun, no quería asustarte, sólo quería despertarte para que fueras a dormir, te ves cansado. - Sonrió comprensiva y aquello sólo confundió más al peli negro, y es que lo dijo con tanta suavidad que parecía una canción de cuna, tan melodiosa y tranquila.

-Si. - Contestó bruscamente y comenzó a subir las gradas.

-En un momento iré a tu habitación, tengo que poner cobertores por si te da frío en la noche. -

El oji gris asintió pero no volteó a verla.

Hinata suspiró, esperando que su esposo no se enterase de este acontecimiento que afortunadamente no se salió de control. Sin embargo, el rubio mayor lo había visto todo, desde que sintió la exaltación de Kawaki fue rápidamente bajando las escaleras, pero se detuvo al ver que éste se había alejado por voluntad propia de su agarre de muñeca, por ello, decidió no intervenir.

(...)

La señora Uzumaki ya estaba acomodando los cobertores en una esquina de la habitación y el moreno, parado, esperaba a que ella saliera para poder recostarse.

La pálida mujer, al término de su tarea, le sonrió al menor y le deseo muy buenas noches aún en su lugar, para después dirigir sus pies hacia la puerta pero antes de salir completamente del cuarto, escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Disculpa.-Dijo incómodo, mirando a la nada sin voltear a la señora Uzumaki . - No planeaba lastimarte. -

-Y no lo hiciste Kawaki-kun. - Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la fue cerrando lentamente. - Descansa. - Y la suavidad con la que lo dijo lo calmó.

(...)

_Le había dicho al Séptimo que no tenía un lugar especial… Al cual volver._

-Oh, Kawaki, otra vez tan temprano y despierto. - Naruto se encaminó a la cocina a saludar a su esposa que estaba terminando el desayuno, mientras el moreno los observaba con cierta comodidad, sentía calidez en el aire.

Varios minutos después los pequeños Uzumaki bajaron del segundo piso, y todos ya estaban desayunando, platicaban de cosas triviales, peleaban de cosas sin sentido, y saboreaban la comida como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Estar ahí, ver la interacción de la familia Uzumaki, le confortaba. Sentía un calor en su pecho, que disminuía y se intensificaba de un segundo a otro.

_Sin embargo, ahora, creía que si podía tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar. _

-¡Hey, Kawaki, te dije que me pasaras la sal! - Dijo molesto Boruto.

-Yo no tengo la maldita sal. -

-¡Kawaki! ¿En qué habíamos quedado? - Dijo hastiado el Hokage, creía que ya había dejado eso de las groserías.

Himawari se había tapado los oídos de forma instintiva, ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Hinata suspiró resignada, era un día bastante normal ahora que el peli negro se estaba quedando con ellos.

_Ahí, en esa casa, en ese hogar que le pertenecía a la familia Uzumaki, él era, podría decirse… Feliz. _

_... _

El siguiente capitulo va a ser el último, eso creo, sin embargo no tengo idea de que hacer en él ; si ustedes tienen alguna idea, háganme la saber. Lo que que si sé es que en ese capítulo va a interactuar toda la familia con Kawaki, con la misma importancia een la relación con cada personaje.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad.

14/04/19


	5. Más que nunca

**Disclaimer. **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_... _

**PARECIDO A UN HIJO**

**Más que nunca... **

Despertó sudando y jadeando, una pesadilla, que a pesar de que las tenía con bastante frecuencia, ésta que acababa de soñar tenía otro contexto a diferencia de todas las demás; fue más horrorosa, se sintió increíblemente real.

Como escenario la aldea estaba en llamas y gritos lastimeros rondaban en cualquier esquina. Había soñado con el Séptimo, que era atacado por Jigen, y que al final resultó ser degollado por éste. También soñó a Himawari, a ella le habían roto el brazo y la columna que tan fácilmente un hombre de mediana fortaleza podría romper, la vió perder el hermoso brillo en sus perlas azules. Soñó a la señora Uzumaki, siendo destrozada en una lucha a muerte por un tipo con rostro bizarro y malévolo, él ganó, dejando a una desamparada peli azulada sin poder moverse en medio de la calle, llorando por no saber el paradero de sus hijos, estaba sangrando por todo el cuerpo, se asfixiaba con su propio líquido rojo que emanaba de su boca y nariz. Soñó a Boruto, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar a su hermanita, pero sujetos deformes se lo impedían, luchando contra él, veinte contra uno, sudoroso a punto de desfallecer.

Y él… No podía hacer nada, veía con impotencia cómo morían uno tras otro, las personas con quienes se sentía bien, aquella familia que hacía que su pecho se desbocara; cómo el Hokage luchaba por algo perdido, cómo la señora Uzumaki moría con el deseo de estar nuevamente con su familia sin poder ser cumplido, cómo Himawari con su cuerpecito torcido se le escapaba su último aliento, y cómo Boruto se empecinaba en realizar su objetivo, tanto que no fue consciente de su propia muerte, pensando que en su eterno sueño aún intentaba rescatar a su adorada hermana.

Él …Se quedó mirando. Se quedó sufriendo. Se quedó solo.

Hasta que vió al sujeto causante de sus muertes, el causante de su dolor. Pero en vez de ver el rostro de Jigen, quien había invadido la aldea junto con sus hombres, se vio el suyo.

Él los había lastimado, los había matado.

Pero era solamente una pesadilla.

Algo raro pasaba en las cuencas de sus ojos, que recorría sus mejillas, que caía en forma de agua hasta sus palmas, que mortificaba su pecho y que lo hacía querer gritar como loco.

Estaba llorando. Estaba llorando.

-Y por algo como esto. - Se dijo con sorna mientras se quitaba las lágrimas con su antebrazo.

Quería salir de ahí, tomar un respiro del aire frío de la noche, quería salir antes de explotar, sin embargo si lo hacía, el Séptimo lo notaría y si lo hacía, verá sus ojos irritados junto con su nariz enrojecida, y le preguntaría cosas de las que él mismo no quería saber nada.

No recordaba la última vez que había llorado, y eso significaba que había sido hace un largo tiempo, en la etapa de su vida en donde fue más débil y vulnerable. Pero que ahora llorara por un sueño insignificante… Era algo frustrante y sin sentido alguno.

Poco a poco se fue calmando y después de un rato volvió a recostarse, pero ahora sin poder dormir hasta las seis de la mañana. No tenía sueño, pero se encontraba exhausto mentalmente.

-Buenos días Kawaki-kun, ¿Dormiste bien? - Preguntó la ex Hyuga con vivacidad cuando había bajado a la sala de estar .

-Si. - Devolvió con desgano.

-El desayuno estará listo en un momento, si quieres puedes sentarte. - El moreno se sentó, Boruto y Himawari ya estaban en la mesa.

-Oka-chan, ¿Podrías hacer onigiris para la comida? -

-Claro, ¿Es por algo en especial? -

-N-no, es que se me antojaron. - Rió nervioso, rascándose su cabeza rubia.

-Entiendo.- Hinata entrecerró los ojos, sospechando alguna maldad de su hijo.

Boruto volteó en la dirección de Kawaki, y sonrió altanero mientras balanceaba sus piernas juntas hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-¿Tú adoras los onigiris, no es cierto, Ka-wa-ki-chan? -

-Bastardo.-

-Kawaki-kun.- La señora Uzumaki le dió una mirada de advertencia, y el susodicho se encamorró en su asiento apartando la mirada de la de Hinata.

-Hey, Kawaki-chan, no sabía que eras débil ante oka-chan. - Burlón el oji azul se sentó en la silla, enfrente del moreno, retándolo con la mirada.

-Idiota.- Susurró el oji gris para no ser escuchado por la peli azul.

-¿Qué, acaso temes que oka-chan te…? ¡Agh! - Pero no pudo completar la frase pues alguien le había golpeado con la palma en su cuello ocasionando que Boruto se retorciera y cayera su cara estrepitosamente en la mesa del comedor.

Kawaki rió entre dientes.

-Onii-chan, no deberías decirle cosas inadecuadas a Kawaki-kun. - Se cruzó de brazos la pequeña Himawari.- Si lo haces él ya no querrá estar con nosotros. -

-¿Qué importa si no quiere estar nosotros? No es como que realmente nos interese. - Boruto levantó adolorido su rostro que estaba todo rojo por el impacto.

-Pero ayer me dijiste lo preocupado que estabas por Kawaki-kun, por que no se había enojado en todo el día contigo, y que tenía cara de sufrido, y que… -

En un dos por tres, el ojiazul ya se encontraba tapandole la boca a su hermana.

-¿Pero qué dices Hima? Creo que comiste demasiados dulces antes de dormir. - Rió nervioso.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- Un alto hombre con tres marcas en las mejillas entró a la escena, con su estómago gruñendo.

-¡Papá!- Himawari se zafó del agarre de su hermano y abrazó fuertemente a su querido predecesor- ¡¿Es cierto que irán a entrenar hoy a los campos de entrenamiento?!-

-Si, es lo que teníamos planeado.- Le devolvió el abrazo, mirándola curioso. - ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-

La peliazul abrió sus perlas azules con emoción.

-Si.-

Con el desayuno servido y con el hambre insostenible empezaron a comer alegremente. Kawaki se acostumbraba más a aquella luz cálida en el hogar Uzumaki, y una sonrisa, que cada vez se alargaba más, se asomaba en su sombrío rostro. Sus ojos perdidos e iracundos se tornaban coloridos y vívidos. Y los recuerdos del pasado se iban alejando lenta y sigilosamente.

-Por qué no se van adelantando, yo prepararé el almuerzo y los alcanzaré allá. - Hinata se levantó de su asiento y seguido de esto anunció.- Haremos un día de campo.-

-¡¿En serio mami?!- Gritó Himawari. - ¿Oíste Kawaki-kun? Tendremos un picnic. - Ante esto, un Boruto fastidiado murmuró "¿Por qué sólo te referiste a él?".

-Es una buena idea.- Sonrió el Séptimo.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Todos en el comedor voltearon a ver a Kawaki impresionados.

-Acaso no lo sabes, Kawaki. - Preguntó Naruto.

Kawaki no se molestó en responder ante algo tan obvio. Hinata sonrió con tristeza imaginando los escenarios que debió vivir Kawaki para no saber que era un día de campo, pero rápidamente sacudió sus pensamientos.

-Digamos que es como una convivencia familiar en un lugar abierto, en donde haya árboles y pasto, podemos comer al aire libre, reír y jugar. -Contestó la ex Hyuga.

-Estar juntos. - Completó Naruto.

De repente el ambiente se tornó incómodo para Kawaki, se sentía nuevamente como un pez fuera del agua, había tantas cosas con nuevos significados que se le hacían incompatibles para un ser como él, para una persona tan podrida como él. Su mente empezó a vagar a la oscuridad de sus recuerdos, a la oscuridad de su más tierna infancia y de su voluble inicio de la adolescencia.

Su corazón latía de dolor.

-¡¡Kawaki!! - Un Boruto exasperado estaba enfrente de su cara. - ¡Estás sordo o qué rayos te pasa!-

Se había quedado embobado más tiempo del que estaba consciente.

Puso su mano en la cara de Boruto y lo empujó lejos de él.

-Bastard...-

(...)

Estaban jadeantes y sudados, uno frente al otro, mirándose desafiantes. Naruto los veía sonriendo con los brazos cruzados y Himawari estaba sentada sobre una roca rebosante de alegría.

-¡Mamá llegó! -

Los tres varones prestaron atención al llamado y voltearon hacia la fémina peliazul.

-Traje el almuerzo. -

La ayudaron inmediatamente, extendieron una manta en el pasto, abrieron todos los obentos y se sentaron a degustarlos.

-¡Hay que hacer esto más seguido! ¿Podemos hacerlo en mi cumpleaños? - Entusiasmada Himawari, dirigió la palabra a su padre.

-Claro, por qué no. -

El ambiente se llenaba de risas y palabras cariñosas.

Sin embargo, nadie notó la sonrisa traviesa de Boruto que sostenía un onigiri en su mano izquierda mientras que la otra metía en el onigiri varios Wasabi hasta que llegarán en medio del arroz. No podía contener la risa.

-Hey, Kawaki, ¿Quieres ? -

El peli negro extrañado de que Boruto le ofreciera unos cuantos onigiris de pollo, le fijó con la mirada. Sin embargo, al ver al rubio como si nada, tomó uno. Lo masticó lentamente y sus ojos repentinamente se agradaron, Boruto ya estaba listo para soltar la primera carcajada pero se detuvo al escuchar el murmullo de su víctima.

-Que rico. - Tragó voraz el onigiri, saboreandolo hasta el fondo de su ser.

El pequeño rubio lo miraba atónito, mientras comía uno a uno todos los onigiris que le había ofrecido, todos a los que le puso picante.

Su broma había fracasado. Más que una broma era una venganza, por hacer que su madre estuviera con él durante toda la tarde de ayer. Eso de que según no sabía leer uno que otro Kanji y que por consiguiente le pidiera ayuda a su querida oka-chan, le olía a una tramposa mentira para pasar más tiempo con la peli azulada.

No es que estuviese celoso, ¡Oh claro que no! Pero le molestaba que a veces le prestara más atención, que se dedicará de manera detallada a enseñarle y resolver cada duda que tenía. Cómo miraba a Kawaki, tan parecido a como lo miraba a él, como si todo lo que hace le pareciera lo más interesante del mundo. No estaba celoso, ¡Pero fue el colmo cuando incluso Himawari se les unió! Hacer que su mamá le preparara onigiris de pollo, no sirvió de nada.

-Están muy ricos los onigiris mami- Comentó Himawari.

-¡Si, Están deliciosos, Hinata! -

-Me alegro que les guste. - Esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Pero, creo que le pusiste bastante Wasabi a estos dos. - Señaló el Séptimo.

-Yo no le puse Wasabi a ninguno. -

Boruto se encogió de hombros.

Extrañada, Hinata puso su dedo meñique en el borde de sus labios pensativa, y ante esto Naruto se quedó embelesado en los labios de su bonita esposa hasta que volteó la mirada y se puso rojo como un tomate.

Kawaki lo había observado.

-Papi ¿Te picó mucho el picante? - Inquirió Himawari- Estas rojo.-

-Ehh, ¡Sí, sí! Estaba muy picante. - Rió nervioso. ¡Qué vergüenza! Pensó, tenía que ser más discreto con sus pecaminoso pensamientos.

-Disculpa, tal vez le puse picante sin darme cuenta. - Apenada Hinata vio a su rubio con culpa. Naruto negó.

Después de un buen rato conversando por cosas triviales, Himawari se imaginó su cumpleaños que daría lugar a las mismas sensaciones que sentía al estar con su familia, riendo, comiendo, disfrutando del día de campo. Experimentará tanta dicha en su cumpleaños, que no podía esperar. Pero detuvo sus fantasías, pues le surgió una gran interrogante en su cabeza.

-Kawaki-kun, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? -

El susodicho se tensó al igual los que lo rodeaban, nunca se les vino por la cabeza algo como eso, creían que en ese periodo de tiempo que había estado con ellos ya sabían bastante de su persona. Pero ahora es que se planteaban que sabían tan poco de él, que faltaba más por conocer.

-No lo sé -

-Ehh… ¿Cómo que no sabes?- Cuestionó fuertemente Boruto.

-No sé cuando nací. -

-Pero Kawaki-kun debe saber, sino quien celebra cuando cumples un año más, ¿Cómo sabes cuántos años tienes y cuantos cumplirás? - Contestó ansiosa la ojiazul.

-Es cierto ¿Cómo sabes que tienes trece años? - Presionó el primogénito Uzumaki, ante la mirada indiferente ocultando el resentimiento que guardaba ante sus recuerdos del pasado. - ¿Ó es que alguien te dijo? -

-Ah, no es que me haya enterado por alguien, yo lo deduje. -

-¿Cómo? - Preguntó Naruto curioso y sin embargo cuidadoso con sus palabras.

-Un día vi el calendario. Vi el año. Y lo comparé con unas marcas en la pared de la casa, en donde estaban escritas las medidas y los años. Eran mías. Sólo había cuatro marcas, de cada seis meses, cuando tenía dos años dejaron de hacer medidas en la pared. Supongo que fue mi madre quien las hizo, pero no la recuerdo en lo más mínimo…- Se les cortó la respiración. Era la primera vez él que hablaba algo tan íntimo con ellos.- En fin, con la medida que tenía en ese momento, relacionando ambas cosas, supuse que tendría unos seis años. -

Hubo un silencio incómodo, aún cuando los sentimientos de los Uzumaki eran de comprensión y curiosidad. Hasta que esa pared de hielo que se había creado fue cortada por la pequeña Uzumaki.

El peli negro se tambaleó aún sentado, Himawari se había abalanzado sobre él y rodeó con sus pálidos brazos su torso, apretandolo con la fuerza de un koala. Ella sabía lo que significaba aquella breve y aparentemente vacía historia que había contado Kawaki. Todos lo sabían. Y eso hacía que palpitara de dolor el corazón de Himawari.

-Ahora que estás con nosotros, podremos celebrar juntos tu cumpleaños, ¿No es verdad? - Kawaki estupefacto, apenas logró ver los zafiros brillosos por el llanto contenido, que anhelaban su aprobación.

Sin embargo no respondió, se limitó a asentir de manera casi invisible de percibir.

El ambiente cambió, de uno incómodo y de tristeza a uno acogedor y entusiasta. La señora Uzumaki sonrió. El Séptimo sonrió. El tonto de Boruto sonrió. Y Himawari lloró.

-¿Cuándo te gustaría que fuera tu cumpleaños, Kawaki-kun? - Preguntó Hinata con una calidez palpable. Quería que él eligiera su día, independientemente de que día hubiera nacido; Pues tal vez no lo sabrían nunca, empero, eso no importaba en realidad.

-No me importa que día sea. -

-¡Entonces qué te parece si es hoy mis…! -

-¡No! - Gritó Himawari interrumpiendo de un susto a su querido padre. - ¡No! Su primer cumpleaños tiene que ser algo especial, muy especial, tenemos que preparar todo para que su día sea perfecto. -

Al ver la notable ansiedad de su hija, se quedó callado de muerte, pues los ojos de su pequeño girasol estaban llenos de advertencia.

Hinata rió.

-Es verdad. Mejor que sea una sorpresa y que esté todo planeado para que sea de mayor agrado para ti.- Dijo mirando al oji gris. - ¿Está bien, Kawaki-kun? -

-... Si.- Hizo una pausa, estaba un poco abrumado. - Me parece bien. -

Todos se entusiasmaron y siguieron conversando alegremente.

Pero Boruto no había dicho palabra alguna.

(...)

Ese mismo día, cuando regresaron a casa a la caída del sol, uno por uno se daban una ducha, primero fue Naruto a petición de Hinata, luego Himawari y después Boruto, Kawaki y finalmente Hinata.

En ese instante, el oji gris se acababa de bañar, iba vestido con ropa limpia que le había dado la señora Uzumaki. Él prefería cambiarse en el cuarto de baño, pues no se sentía cómodo ir por el pasillo sólo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

Caminando por los pasillos hasta su habitación, se topó con la pequeña y esbelta figura de Hinata que estaba viendo el calendario colgado en la pared. Pronto se dió cuenta de su presencia.

-Kawaki-kun ¿Cómo estuvo tu baño? -

-Como siempre. - No sabía si esa pregunta podría tener otra respuesta.

-Ya veo… - La ex Hyuga hizo una pausa que el pelinegro tomó como terminada la conversación, así que se fue alejando a paso lento. - Kawaki-kun, ¿Te gusta algo en especial? -

Extrañado ante la pregunta, el moreno alzó una ceja mirando a la señora Uzumaki.

-No. No realmente.-

-Ah, entonces ¿Hay algo en especial que quisieras hacer para tu cumpleaños? Tal vez entrenar. O comer pastel. O ver una película, he oído que se estrenará una de acción. O tal vez quieras quedarte en casa. - A pesar que que Hinata se encontraba tranquila, flameaba en su interior un sentimiento un tanto ansioso de saber qué querría su preciado peli negro.

Por otra parte, el chico seguía sin poder darle una respuesta satisfactoria. ¿Qué podría decirle? si en verdad no es que le importara lo que hiciera ese día. No tenía nada que quisiera o que le gustaría hacer.

Bueno, tal vez y sólo tal vez… Estar con ellos. Con la familia Uzumaki. Con el idiota de Boruto, con la animada de Himawari, con el despreocupado del Séptimo, y con la atenta señora Uzumaki.

-Lo que sea está bien. - No se iba a parar a pensarlo.

-Ah… Bueno.- Vió a Kawaki seguir su camino. Mientras que ella luchaba para que no se le escapara sonido alguno de su boca, se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior, apretando una mano contra la otra, sintiendo el escozor invadiendo su garganta.

Quería decirle, por Kami que sí, pero no podía, no tenía derecho… Pero a veces se le hacía tan inalcanzable, tan lejano.

Y es que quería que fuera suyo, que ese chico lastimado y dolido… Fuera su querido retoño.

Lo quería tanto como a sus dos queridos hijos. Aunque lo conocía tan poco, sentía que ya era parte de ella. Uno de los cuantos fragmentos de su corazón que conformaban su ser y expresaban su cariño.

Pero sabía de que a pesar de que él sintiera aprecio por ella y su familia, tal vez no tanto como para querer ser parte de ella. Aunque dentro de ella lo entendía, otra parte muy en el fondo...Le dolía. Quería que él la considerara su familia. Que los considerara su familia.

Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

Caminó hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposo. Abrió la puerta y lo vió sentado en la orilla de la cama, con una toalla rodeando su cuello, mirando por la ventana el atardecer.

Él volteó su cabeza, le sonrió.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo? - Dijo aún sonriendole.

Ella asintió. Cerró suavemente la puerta, quedando ambos en la habitación.

No sabía por dónde empezar.

_... _

Que Himawari estuviera preguntándole de manera "discreta" cada que podía, más o menos como cada cinco minutos, durante dos días y contando, y ya le estaba comenzando a irritar.

-Entonces ¿Prefieres pastel o gelatina? -

-Es igual. -

-¿Prefieres ir al parque o ir al cine? -

-Ni idea. -

-¿Prefieres los peluches o los carritos? -

-Ninguno. -

-¡Oh vamos! Tienes que ayudarme en esto. - Himawari con una pequeña libreta en la mano dejó de escribir para encarar al moreno, fastidiada. - No puedo hacer una gran fiesta si tu no me ayudas. -

Kawaki suspiró, cansado.

-No entiendo por que me haces estas preguntas, ya te dije que me daba igual lo que se hiciera ese día. - Recostado en su cama se puso detrás de la cabeza sus brazos, recargándose en ellos. - No necesitas hacerlo -

-Pe-pero Kawaki-kun yo quiero hacer una fiesta que nunca olvides. - La pequeña girasol hizo un puchero, mirando al piso. Kawaki se sentó cuando la vió, pensó que se pondría a llorar. - Es que… Yo quiero que la pases bien. Cuando es mi cumpleaños la paso bien. ¿No quieres pasarla bien Kawaki-kun? - El oji gris le mandó una mirada interrogante. - Después de todo, es tu primer cumpleaños; Es cuando debes celebrarlo con tu familia. -

Inundó un pequeño silencio y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharla ¿Acaso ya lo consideraba como parte de su familia?

Sabía que Himawari era bastante condescendiente con él, pues muchas veces hacía como que no la oía, cuando ella le llamaba la atención de algo que no debía de hacer, solo para hacerla enojar. Pero sabía que siempre terminaba perdonandolo, y eso le hacía sentir como un villano ruin - Lo era -, por ello a veces le ponía pequeñas piedras, coloridas y brillantes, debajo de su puerta; ella se asombraba por dichosos objetos y estaba esperanzada por saber quién o qué le dejaba esos tesoros.

Justo ahora, como en muchas ocasiones, no entendía los sentimientos de la peli azulada, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo .

-... ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta? - Al escucharlo, Hima se esperanzó.

-¿Prefieres los días nublados o soleados? -

-No creo que sepamos si el día del cumpleaños va a llover o a nevar, así que no creo que tenga importancia.-

-¡Sólo responde! -

-Nublados. - Bufó.

-¿Prefieres dulce o salado? -

-Salado. -

-¿Prefieres la comida de restaurante o la comida de mamá? -

-... La segunda.-

_... _

Desde hace cinco días, cada medio día, iba a entrenar con Boruto a los campos de entrenamiento, a veces con su equipo pero la mayoría delas veces iba solo con él y un clon del Hokage.

¿Por qué? Pues según el propio Boruto, le habían indicado Himawari y la señora Uzumaki que a él lo llevara durante esos días fuera de la casa por dos razones ; la primera, para que él no sospechara el día cuando fuera la celebración de su dichoso cumpleaños, y a la vez mantenerlo fuera en ese día para que ellas prepararan todo en casa y sea una sorpresa, sin que él lo advirtiera; la segunda razón era para que no escuchara las ideas que tenían para la "gran fiesta" que planeaban las dos pali azuladas en su ausencia.

Las dos féminas le habían advertido a Boruto que ne le dijera nada de lo que estaban haciendo, pero al final se le había escapado.

También se había dado cuenta de que el rubio actuaba un poco diferente a lo normal. Más callado y menos voluble.

-Así que… No tenías mamá.- Kawaki entre cerró los ojos mirándolo con suspicacia. - Debió ser… Duro. -

¡Que bruto! ¡Era un idiota! ¡¿Por qué lo dijo como si fuera un maldito insensible?! Obviamente Kawaki no iba a hablar eso con él y menos como si fuera nada.

Al rubio se le estaba poniendo la frente azul, y es que sentía una intensa culpa por decir esas palabras tabú como si fuera algo normal. Quería arrancarse los cabellos, uno por uno. ¡Qué tonto había sido!

-Tal vez.- Sorprendido el oji azul por la respuesta de Kawaki, lo miró fijamente.- Pero no es como que la presencia de esa mujer haya mejorado las cosas. - Siguió el oji gris indiferente.

-¿Por qué? -

-¿Cómo que por qué? -

-¿Por qué no habría una diferencia? -

-Por la sencilla razón de que ella no hubiera evitado que ese maldito viejo me pegara o me amenazara de muerte. Por algo no estuvo ahí cuando era niño; murió o se fue. Así de simple. - Seguía indiferente.

Silencio.

-Dime algo que quieras. -Kawaki levantó una ceja. - Lo que sea. - Fue caminando en dirección al hogar Uzumaki ante los frustrante zafiros de Boruto que lo seguía molesto. - ¡Rápido no tengo todo el día! -

Conocer a qué se debían las actitudes de Boruto, le servía de mucha utilidad, pues podía identificar en qué situación él le estaba retando o cuando estaba tratando de ser comprensivo. Y es que nunca se había relacionado con personas "normales", no sabía qué acciones decían que estaban en contra de él o cuáles a favor. Pero estaba aprendiendo, y más con Boruto como el conejillo de indias. Ahora sabía que sí él lo llamaba "Kawaki, ¡Maldito!" o " El Amargado número uno de Konoha", muchas veces no lo decía para buscar problemas con él, sino también lo decía por apreciación a su persona.

-Una pelea. - Unos segundos después escuchó un "Ehh, es en serio", haciéndolo sonreír. - Y que sea enserio. Sin contemplaciones. -

-Ahh, mira que es difícil, sobre todo con el viejo vigilando.- Suspiró, refiriéndose al clon de sombra del Séptimo que venía siguiéndolo varios metros atrás. - Eso tardará. -

-Esperaré. -

_... _

-¿Prefieres un cóctel de frutas o una ensalada? -

-Frutas. -

-¿Oscuro o claro? -

-Oscuro.-

-¿A quién quieres más a Boruto-niichan o a Himawari-chan? -

-¿Enserio eso es vital para hacer mi fiesta? - Preguntó divertido Kawaki.

-Ehh, sólo responde. - Lloriqueó la ojiazul.

-Uhmm...La segunda.-

Himawari sonrió.

_... _

Hinata estaba en la mesa con Kawaki mostrándole lo que significaban algunas palabras de un pergamino que él había encontrado, tenía interés en saber de qué trataba. Kawaki prestaba atención a las explicaciones de la señora Uzumaki, pero en un par de ocasiones miraba su lechoso rostro, sus perlas lavanda, sus largas pestañas y sus mechones de cabello que bajaban graciosamente por detrás de las orejas. Se quedaba embelesado, sentía tal calidez al verse con ella. Aunque sus expresiones faciales no demostraban ni un ápice de cambio, siempre serio e impasible, cuando en su interior crecían olas que arrazaban inmensidad de sentimientos difíciles de catalogar. Pero se sentían bien, correctos, que les pertenecían a ambos.

-¡Uh, olvidé apagar la estufa! Permíteme un momento Kawaki-kun.- Dejó rápido la estancia para volverse a la cocina. - Ouu creo que se quemó un poco. - Hizo un par de cosas más y regresó a la mesa con dos vasos llenos de una especie de jalea. - Kawaki-kun, prueba éstas dos y dime cual sabe mejor. -

-¿Qué es? -

-Pruébalo. -

Miro los contenedores de dicha sustancia con recelo, uno era de color morado y otro de color verde se veían brillantes y no nauseabundos, así que no le costó mucho acatar a su petición. Probó una y luego otra.

-¿Y bien? -

-Limón y … ¿Frambuesa? -

-Mora azul. - Sonrió divertida.

-¿Qué son? -

-¿Cuál te gustó más? -

Kawaki se comenzó a irritar de tanto secreto y de que evadiera su pregunta con otra. Pero no la podía contradecir.

-Mora azul. -

La señora Uzumaki comenzó a reír al verlo frustrado por no haberle contestado lo que quería.

-¿Entonces? - El pelinegro la miró como diciéndole "¿ya me vas a responder? ".

-Lo siento Kawaki-kun, no puedo decirte ahora. Tendrás que esperar y verlo tu mismo. - Le dijo con una amorosa sonrisa.

-Hump… -

_... _

-¿Prefieres éste vestido amarillo o éste rosa?-

-El amarillo. - Estaba sospechando que más bien lo estaba usando como un ropero interactivo.

-Oh bien. Y ¿Prefieres… - Hizo una pausa, revisando sus apuntes en la libreta.-¿...Cuadrado o Círculo? -

Él entrecerró sus párpados.

-Cuadrado. -

-¡Ja! Con razón eres tan amargado. -

-¿Y a ti quien te llamó? - Giró su cabeza hacia el entrometido rubio que apareció en escena.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene ver con que le guste el cuadrado con que sea amargado, Boruto-niichan ? -

Se le pusieron los ojos en blanco ¿Ella creía también que era un amargado?

-Que es una persona cuadrada. - Siguió el rubio.

Himawari seguía aún o más confundida.

-Controla todo, y emm, que es tan conservado, y, y quiere tener la razón en todo y ehh… - Boruto contaba con sus dedos cada aspecto pero estaba ansioso pues no se le venía otro más. Mientras que la pequeña peliazul no le encontraba relación.

-Cavaste tu propia tumba. - Dijo el moreno triunfante. - Idiota.-

_... _

-Kawaki, ven a ayudarme. - Gritó el Séptimo desde la cocina, y éste fue a su llamado. - Mira, tenemos que lavar todos estos trastes. - Había como veinte platos, cuarenta cubiertos, diez vasos y cinco cacerolas y sarténes. En resumen una montaña maloliente en el lavabo. - Tengo que lavar todo esto antes de la cena. -

-Ya de por sí es bastante raro que tú laves los platos. - Lo escudriñó con la mirada, llevaba puesto un delantal rosado y largo, sin embargo parecía que no le había servido de nada pues tenía mojada toda la ropa.

-Si, lo sé, pero le prometí a Hinata que lavaría los platos siempre que ella no pudiera, y ésta semana me avisó de que no podrá hacerlo, así que yo tengo que lavarlos. - Naruto suspiró angustiado. - Pero no lo he hecho hace días así que ella se ha enojado conmigo. - Kawaki estaba curioso de descubrir una nueva faceta del Séptimo y sobre todo aquel matrimonio de él y la señora Uzumaki. - ¡Por eso tengo que lavarlos antes de la cena! ¡Vamos ayúdame! -

Kawaki tomó un trapo y comenzó a secar todo lo que el Séptimo lavaba, haciéndolo a la velocidad de un rayo para poder terminarlo antes de la hora límite: Y es así cómo se formó el equipo de "No dejar que el Hokage duerma en otro lugar que no sea en los brazos de su querida esposa."

_... _

Se escuchaban gritos de provenientes del cuarto de la fémina menor. Extrañado abrió la puerta y encontró a los dos hermanos sosteniendo una hoja de papel. No sólo los gritos de la pequeña girasol mostraban que tenían una riña entre hermanos sino que también ella jalaba hacia sí, con suma fuerza, esa hoja de papel que contenía indescriptibles y coloridos dibujos.

Pero cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de su llegada, Himawari abrió grandemente sus ojos, asustada. Segundos después el espectador pudo apreciar cómo le golpeaba a Boruto en el centro de su panza, sacándole el aire y también soltando en el proceso la preciada hoja de Hima. Ella la tomó y la escondió en su espalda.

-Hi-Hima… ¿P-por qué? - Murmuró sin aire el rubio.

Pero ella no le prestó atención, estaba atenta a las acciones del ojigris. Manteniendo sus manos detrás de ella.

Lentamente, sabiendo que lo que menos debía hacer era estar ahí, cerró la puerta dejándolos solos en la habitación .

La pequeña Uzumaki suspiró aliviada de que Kawaki se haya ido sin haber visto de más.

-¡Boruto-oniichan ! ¡Casi haces que Kawaki-kun descubra mi regalo! -

Pero el susodicho no pudo refutar, pues estaba inconsciente en el piso.

_... _

-¿Qué es lo que hacen? - Dijo entrando al cuarto.

-¡Papi, ya llegaste !-Himawari rodeó con sus delgados brazos al patriarca Uzumaki, alegre. - Estoy haciendo una investigación para preparar el cumpleaños de Kawaki-kun. -

-Ah, es cierto, se nota que has estado trabajando duro ¿Y tú Boruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Estorbando. - Adelantó el oji gris.

-¡Ah ! ¡Por supuesto que no! ,apoyo a Hima, malagradecido, y pensar que estoy ayudando a hacer tu fiesta. -

-No es que seas de mucha ayuda niichan. - Agregó la peliazul, escuchando un grito indignado de su hermano.

-Estorbo. - Repitió el moreno.

Boruto, molesto, le lanzó una almohada que tenía en la cabecera de la cama, dejándolo sin habla.

-Maldito. - Gruñó y lanzó también la almohada en dirección a su atacante pero Boruto lo esquivó y fue a parar en la panza de Himawari haciéndola caer de sentón.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, que estaba expectante por la reacción de Himawari.

-Valiste Kawaki-chan.-Le susurró temeroso el rubio menor.

-Oye, lo siento… - Dijo un poco preocupado, aunque no se hacía notar en su rostro .

La flor de la familia no respondió y puso ojos furiosos en su dirección.

-Oigan, oigan, tranquilos dejen de pele… - Naruto no pudo terminar la frase al sentir un almohadazo que le hizo girar la cabeza, escupir saliva en el proceso y caer de bruces al suelo. Quién había lanzado esta dolorosa bala de cañón, fue nada más ni nada menos que su querida hija.

-Creo que lo mataste, Hima. - Sugirió el rubio.

Himawari preocupada por lo que había hecho, llamó a su padre un par de veces sin respuesta. De pronto, el Séptimo se levantó con la cara gacha para girarla abruptamente, sonriendo hasta las orejas.

-Así que, quieren jugar eh. - Con esa frase empezó la verdadera guerra de almohadas acompañándolo con un lanzamiento de su parte; todos comenzaron a atacarse entre todos, trayendo municiones de las otras habitaciones restantes y lanzando gritos de guerra.

El oji gris no podía borrarla pequeña sonrisa divertida que se plasmaba en su rostro, que lanzaba como un tonto chiquillo cada cojín que tenía a la mano. Intentaba derribar a los dos rubios con su brutal fuerza, en cambio con Himawari era mucho más suave, tanto que incluso no le daba a propósito. Sabía que ella era feroz cuando se enojaba, pero esa no era la principal razón por la que le lanzaba almohadas tan débilmente.

Pero nadie tenía previsto, ni siquiera el mismo Hokage, que él aventaría una almohada tratando de darle a Kawaki que se hallaba en la entrada del cuarto y que sin embargo éste lo esquivó y la almohada topó en la cara de su amada esposa que había ido a ver que era todo ese alboroto.

Se quedaron inmóviles, incrédulos ante la situación.

-Hi-Hina…- Cuando la almohada cayó del rostro de la peliazul pudieron ver con horror su linda sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos lila con el byakugan activado.

Esa noche durmieron tarde, pues además de continuar con la guerra de almohadas con una contendiente más que temer, formando ya equipos asegurados; Naruto con sus dos retoños, y Hinata con el peli negro. Además de las risas y gritos vociferados, se la pasaron juntando las plumas y algodones originarios de las dichosas almohadas que habían sido regadas por toda la casa durante la batalla.

_... _

-Ah, ah…- Sentado en la cama, jadeante, se mordió la mano sacándose un poco de sangre, para después de un rato su chakra sanará rápidamente la herida.

Había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla; él lastimandolos, asesinandolos. No el temible Jigen, sino él. Estaba harto de esos sueños constantes, eran una completa tortura. Y es que se sentían tan reales, que tenía que aguantar las inmensas ganas de gritar al creer que tenía las manos sucias de su sangre, le daba un cosquilleo en el inicio de la garganta que indicaba un enorme deseo de vomitar, y para tranquilizarse, se mordía la mano e incluso si las emociones eran muy fuertes se mordía la lengua, cualquier cosa que estuviera a mayor alcance.

Hastiado, se levantó de la cama y vio el reloj, eran las cuatro de mañana. Gruñó, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al jardín trasero, el aire frío lo calmaría un poco.

Sintió la brisa casi mojada por la neblina que se quedaría hasta finales de la puesta del sol. El cielo era iluminado aún por la blanca luna.

A pesar de la profundidad del silencio que rodeaba el lugar, se sentía asfixiado, su pecho era apretado por una extraña fuerza que al parecer provenía de su interior. Su mano se aferró a la blusa traspasando sus uñas hasta rasgar un poco de piel. No lo entendía, lo abrumaba furiosamente. Se obligó a respirar a bocanadas hondas que lo hacían toser.

-Tranquilo. No te ahogues.- Una voz ronca y preocupada se oyó en las sombras del hogar Uzumaki, pero a Kawaki le calmaba que estuviera ahí, a diferencia de otras noches que trataba de no llamar su atención. Sintió su mano en el hombro, protegiéndolo con el gesto. Después de unos minutos en silencio esperando que respirara con normalidad prosiguió. - No tuviste un buen sueño ¿Cierto? -

-¿Qué te hace creer que lo tuve? -

-Sentí tu chakra exaltarse.- Naruto presionó más el hombro del chico.- Aún estás sudando. -

-...- Kawaki se limitó a mirar a otro lado. Naruto soltó su hombro.

-Me quedaré haciéndote compañía, no creo que quieras volver a recostarse. - Rió el propio Séptimo y se sentó en el par de escaleras frente a la puerta. - Oh, las flores crecieron mucho… Son las que planteaste. - Kawaki tuvo dudas si le estaba preguntando o afirmando. - Hinata ya me había contado, pero hasta ahora veo que hiciste un gran trabajo. -

Más silencio. Sin embargo, uno confortable.

El Hokage siempre había sido muy comprensible, más que cualquiera, y también tan cercano. Cuando estaba al borde él lo tomaba fuertemente de los antebrazos, le ocultaba la cara en su ancho torso, dejándolo permanecer así por un buen tiempo hasta que se fuera su aturdimiento. Era tosco, como si se le dificultara expresar cariño, pero aunque parezca poco creíble, no le generaba incomodidad.

El Séptimo sabía por lo que él estaba pasando, lo vivió en carne propia, por eso, de alguna forma, no se sentía tan vulnerable ante Naruto, pues no eran nada diferentes. No así como con la señora Uzumaki, o con Boruto y Himawari; con quienes quería mostrarse fuerte e indiferente ante su propio pasado, para parecer a una persona en quien ellos pudieran confiar.

-Extraño no soñar nada. - Confesó el moreno con las manos en los bolsillos.

Naruto suspiró, soltando vapor blanco de su boca.

-A veces, yo también.-

(...)

Juntos esperaron hasta que saliera el sol para meterse a casa.

Cuándo habían entrado, Hinata los recibió con una reprimenda por haberse quedado en la madrugada a las afueras de la casa sin cubrirse del frío. Naruto rascándose sus rizos rubios se disculpó con su esposa, mientras que Kawaki no dijo nada mirando a otro lado que no fuera a la señora Uzumaki, sintiendo un poco de culpa.

Se estaba suavizando, cada día que pasaba con esa familia.

-Bueno, vengan a desayunar. - Bufó resignada la peliazul.

Ambos fueron a sentarse junto con los otros dos integrantes que ya se encontraban en sus lugares.

En ese momento Kawaki miró su entorno, a Boruto recargado en la mesa aburrido y a la llorona de la peliazul que no paraba de mirarlo con una sonrisa. Se veía emocionada. Le extrañó, pero intentó no prestarle atención.

Un plato con frutas en forma de esferas se puso enfrente de él, la mano lechosa de la mujer de la casa lo había dejado, volteó su cabeza hacia ella y la vio sonreírle.

Era él o todos estaban actuando más extraño de lo normal.

Cuando todos tenían su respectivo plato, empezaron a comer sin embargo mientras le encajaba el tenedor a la fruta sentía todas las miradas sobre él. Empezó a sentirse inquieto pero siguió comiendo, hasta que su cubierto se encontró con algo pequeño y blanco, al parecer un papel doblado, lo tomó y lo desplegó.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Al terminar de leer la nota alzó la cabeza y miró a los dos rubios y a las dos pelis azuladas sonreírle.

-¿Qué pasó Kawaki-chan? ¿Tenía algo tu comida? - Dijo con sorna Boruto.

-Kawaki-kun es de mala educación dejar la comida, tienes que comerte todo. - Siguió Himawari antes de que él pudiera decir algo. - Vamos Kawaki-kun.-

Siguió comiendo por órdenes de la niña girasol, sabiendo que aún lo miraban.

Entonces sintió que picó algo duro, retiró el tenedor y encontró una pequeña caja en forma de círculo. No sabía cómo habían escondido cosas tan semejantes en su comida sin que se hubiera percatado. Tomó la caja y la abrió. Dentro un anillo plateado brillaba ante sus ojos, pero también una marca en forma de espiral resaltaba en el pequeño aro.

-Oh, miren que encontré debajo de la fruta. - Exclamó con falsedad evidente el Séptimo . - Un anillo. -

-Que casualidad, yo también encontré uno. - La señora Uzumaki se toco su mejilla con sus delgadas manos admirando el aro entre sus dedos.

-¡Yo también, yo también encontré uno! - Saltó la ojiazul.

-¿Quién habrá puesto esto aquí? - Preguntó divertido sosteniendo ese dichoso objeto el otro rubio.

Eran pésimos actores.

Todos los anillos eran iguales, y se identificaban entre sí con la espiral roja que estaba bordada en él.

-Póntelo Kawaki-kun, así todos seremos iguales. - Comentó Hinata dulcemente.

Se quedó un momento mirándola para después acatar su pedido. Todos tenían puesto sus anillos.

-Por qué no salimos al patio un rato, podemos relajarnos un poco. - Sugirió el Séptimo.

Estuvieron de acuerdo, Kawaki salió protegiéndose la cara de los rayos del sol que lo alumbrarían inmediatamente al salir del hogar, pero grande fue sus sorpresa al no sentir alguna luminosidad, se descubrió la cara y vio el cielo con enormes nubes blancas y grises cubriendo la bola amarilla. Estaba nublado y seguro que en unas horas comenzaría a llover.

Se exaltó al recordar todas las preguntas que le había hecho Himawari.

-Kawaki-kun ¿Te gustaría jugar? - Escuchó a la niña que estaba en sus pensamientos, que sostenía una pelota.

-Claro. - Respondió seco. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -

-No dejes caer la pelota, es tu único objetivo - Contestó Boruto que estaba parado junto con Hinata. Todos estaban listos para el juego, formando un círculo.

A pesar de ser un simple juego de niños, ellos lo habían convertido en una batalla campal. Después de una hora jugando se recostaron el pasto y empezaron a observar figuras en las nubes. Kawaki no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de momentos, la tranquilidad que invadía el lugar hacia el efecto contrario en él, no podía evitar removerse, hacer algo para que dejara de sentir esa ansiedad. Pero se quedó pegado en el pasto, soportando un poco los recuerdos de la pesadilla que iniciaban la conquista en su mente.

-¿Tú que puedes ver Kawaki-kun? - Intervino la señora Uzumaki, que sin ella saberlo, había salvado un posible momento horroroso.

El oji gris se fijó mejor en las nubes intentando identificar alguna forma.

-Un perro. -

-¡¿En serio, dónde?! - Preguntó Himawari.

-Ahí.-Señaló con el dedo algún lugar. No había visto un perro, había mentido con tal de no decepcionarlos.

-Ah, es cierto, lo veo. -

Después de un buen rato, el Séptimo ofreció que fueran, a él y Boruto, a los campos de entrenamiento. Hinata y Himawari se quedaron en casa, los despidieron con una sonrisa avisandoles que llegaran para la cena.

En ningún momento lo habían felicitado abiertamente por su cumpleaños, o tocado el tema.

No sabía cómo funcionaban este tipo de festejos, pero tenía la impresión de cómo eran… Y no creía que fueran así. Bueno no es como si se esperara algo extravagante o abrumante, prefería que siguiera así.

Cuándo estuvieron en el lugar deseado, empezó a llover.

-Esto lo hace más interesante. - Murmuró Naruto. - Bueno, qué les parece un enfrentamiento. -

-¡Ya era hora viejo! - Presumió el rubio. - Oíste Kawaki-chan, nos enfrentaremos en serio. -

-No, algo mejor. - Interrumpió el Séptimo.- Lucharán contra mi. -

Ambos chicos sonrieron y temblaron de emoción.

-Me parece bien- El oji gris ya estaba en posición.

-Quien logre tirarme se ganará el mejor almuerzo de todos preparado por la mejor cocinera de todas. - Agregó el Séptimo restregando dos obentos en una bolsa, mirándolo específicamente a él . - Y es algo salado. -

(...)

-Ahh, nada mejor que las aguas termales.-

-Hablas como anciano, Oto-chan. - Bromeó el menor.

-¿Cómo saldremos si tenemos la ropa mojada por la lluvia? - Cuestionó el pelinegro.

-Hinata me encargó ropas limpias, ella es muy precavida. - Crujió su espalda, después de todo si se estaba volviendo viejo. - Así que no se preocupen por eso. -

-Lo bueno de todo esto es que pudimos tirarte. -

-Apenas.-Completo Naruto.-Tenemos que estar en casa a las siete, debemos apresurarnos. - Se levantó y salió del agua con una toalla en la cintura.

De camino a casa, con el sol apunto de desaparecer y la oscuridad inundando las calles, hacían el recorrido en silencio à veces con algunas palabras de por medio pero durante el camino disfrutaban del paisaje que les ofrecía la aldea. Kawaki obserbaba à los aldeanos que todavía recorrían Konoha, varias con sus familias o parejas, o tras solas y tranquilas, los faroles hacían que todo se viera tan figurativo y hermoso. Entonces pensó que le gustaría vivir por siempre en ese lugar , uno donde se sentía feliz y cómodo, relajado y seguro, a veces divertido y burlón. Con la familia Uzumaki.

No, no debía pensar en eso, tenía que recordar que estaba en una burbuja, una en donde todo era risas y despreocupación, una en donde el no podía pertenecer. No podía estar por siempre allí, iba a terminar tarde o temprano. Recuerdos lo inundaron, unos que le provocaban ira y soledad. No quería, no quería seguir con eso.

-Llegamos.- el Séptimo abrió la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, ni una luz ni persona a la vista. Se puso en alerta. Fueron a la sala de estar que seguía a oscuras. De repente, una luz iluminó cada rincón de la casa. Dejándolo ciego por unos segundos.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! - Gritaron todos al unísono.

Eso hizo que el corazón de Kawaki saltara.

Entonces los vió: vió a la señora Uzumaki, a la llorona de Himawari y al idiota de Boruto que había ido corriendo a lado de ellas, reunidos en el centro junto a la mesa y que arriba de ésta se podía apreciar un hermoso pastel de color morado. Había muchos adornos colgantes del techo y otros pegados en las paredes de colores sombríos y oscuros, carteles que decían "¡Ya tienes catorce!", "Felicidades por tu primer cumpleaños!", "Te queremos Kawaki-kun" y "¡La fiesta apenas comienza!".

-Felicidades Kawaki-kun. - Gritó la girasol.

Todos, incluyendo al Séptimo que se había unido a ellos, lo miraban con una gran sonrisa que reflejaba más que cariño, con un amor tan indescriptible para él, con sentimientos tan desconocidos para alguien como él.

Algo que no era para él.

Sintió que se ahogaba, que no podía respirar por más que lo intentara. Era cierto, no existía algo así para él; esa burbuja que ellos habían creado estaba cubriéndolo, protegiéndolo de su pasado oscuro, de peligros que estaban afuera. Para protegerlo de él mismo. Si, el era el peligro personificado, el monstruo, por ello el Hokage lo seguía por doquier, por cada rincón de la aldea, a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento, esperando que no estallara su verdadero ser ¡Oh cómo había sido tan ciego! , dejarse llevar por la felicidad que experimentaba con esa familia, con esa cálida familia y caer, dañado por el destino, a sus brazos .

-¿Kawaki? - La voz preocupada del Séptimo le resonó en los oídos, irritandolo a niveles insospechados.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente. ¡No, no podía estar ahí!, siempre sería un monstruo, un peligro. Recordó la pesadilla que había tenido esa noche , él desgarrando la delicada piel de Himawari mientras ella gritaba de dolor, también cuando golpeó a Boruto hasta la muerte, torturando al séptimo haciéndolo ver la destrucción y sufrimiento de la aldea entera, y ahorcando a la bella señora Uzumaki asfixiandola hasta ver sus perlas lavanda perder el brillo y amor que siempre la caracterizaba, verla palideciendo cada vez más hasta verse tan transparente como un fantasma.

-¡¡Kawaki espera!!- Oyó la voz de Boruto pero no le importó, siguió corriendo torpemente.

No, no quería lastimarlos, no quería perderlos, y si permanecía ahí en cualquier momento y por su culpa, terminarían muertos. Él los mataría. Él mataría a sus personas más importantes, más apreciadas, más queridas. Tosió, no había aire en sus pulmones, sólo quería alejarse, alejarse lo más posible de ellos, de la felicidad que ellos significaban en su vida. Cayó al pasto de rodillas, había corrido hasta que llegó los inicios del bosque. Quería gritar, quería gritar, quería gritar. Iba a hacerlo.

-¡¡Maldición!!- Sintió algo raro recorrer sus mejillas, eso mismo que se le había escurrido por la cara en todas las noches desde aquella primera pesadilla en donde les arrancaba la vida a la familia Uzumaki.- ¡¡Maldición!! -

Una mano le tocó el hombro, volteandolo hacia su persona.

(...)

-¡¡Kawaki espera!! - Gritó la voz de Boruto.

-¡Kawaki kun!- Le siguió Himawari.

Se quedaron pasmados en sus lugares sin reaccionar, con la mano estirada intentando alcanzar algo que ya estaba muy lejos.

Hinata se movió con rapidez a la puerta trasera por donde se había ido el moreno dispuesta a seguirlo, pero la detuvo una mano gruesa y callosa que sujetaba el dorso de su brazo. Era su esposo.

-Naruto… - Él la miró fijamente a los ojos queriéndole dar su mensaje y sonrió. Entonces ella supo que la dejaría ser, desapareció sus perlas que reflejaban súplica y fueron reemplazadas por unas llenas de determinación.

Naruto la soltó y ella corrió. Boruto y Himawari dispuestos a seguirla y así poder ir en busca de Kawaki fueron detenidos por su padre.

-Pero Kawaki kun, él… -

-Él estará bien. - Le dijo a su pequeña flor.

-Pero Oka-chan…- Insistió el rubio menor.

-Ella lo hará volver. Tenemos que esperar aquí y confiar en ellos. -

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que los dos no tuvieron de otra más que esperar.

Entonces Séptimo recordó la plática que tuvo con su querida esposa varios días antes, sonrió, sabía que Kawaki volvería, sabía que Hinata lo haría volver a los brazos de su familia.

(...)

-Kawaki-kun -

-Déjame en paz. - Vociferó el pelinegro, confundido. - Ustedes no son más que una ilusión, un engaño. Me tienen encerrado, vigilado. Es por que me temen, - Si eso es, pensó.- me temen tanto que quieren que me haga débil y vulnerable, siendo controlado para su beneficio. Es su forma de protegerse. Protegerse de mí y de lo que soy capaz de hacer. -

-Kawaki-kun…-

-¡¡Lo sé!!, ¡Me tienes lástima! , mucho más que eso… Por eso actúas como actúas, finges consentirme, finges que soy especial para ti; quieres que contigo me sienta feliz, seguro, querido… - Respiró de manera arrastrada, tratando de no ahogarse con sus propias lágrimas. - Lo sé, siempre lo supe, que tú desde el principio no dejarías que me fuera. Que me fuera imposible dejarlos, envolviendome en tanta asquerosidad, en tanto cariño, para quedarme atrapado, para nunca querer irme. -

Empezó a llorar a cantaros, gotas y gotas de agua salada cayeron por todo su rostro, por toda su alma.

Sintió como ella lo jalaba hasta apretujarlo a su pecho, la mano de ella estaba en su cabeza y la otra rodeando su espalda, dejándolo llorar en su regazo, no queriéndolo dejar ir.

-Kawaki kun… - Él escuchó su breve silencio, pensando lo eterno que se había vuelto la espera. Escuchando los latidos del pecho de la mujer que lo abrazaba, irregulares y suaves. - Te amo. - Abrió los ojos al escucharla. No, no podía ser. - Tanto como mi propio hijo, - A Hinata, quien siempre se había aguantado por no desmoronarse, empezó a llorar por él. - P-pero yo… No tengo el derecho de llamarte así, ta-tampoco tengo el derecho de querer ser tu madre. - Lo apartó de su cuerpo, buscando encontrar su mirada grisácea que estaba envuelta en una capa cristalina. - Te quiero mucho Kawaki-kun. Todos te queremos. -

Kawaki la abrazó, tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. No dejaba de derramar lágrimas. Parecía un sueño.

-Yo...Yo, yo te…- Hipó con la cara resguardada en el hombro de la señora Uzumaki. - Yo te... - Se le iba la voz, y Hinata le empezó a acariciar amorosamente la espalda. - Yo te... - Era imposible no podía decirlo, siempre se le anudaba la garganta.

-Lo sé, lo sé - Le Devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo. - … Yo también Kawaki-kun.-

La quería tanto, tanto, tanto que no sabía que podía sentir algo así. Era doloroso, en su corazón lo sentía. La señora Uzumaki era…

-Perdoname Kawaki-kun, estoy llorando, cuando tú que has vivido tantas cosas, no lo haces… Y aun así te guardas todo.-

Es como si ella no viera las cascadas que corrían sin parar llevándose sentimientos confusos que estaban siendo liberados en su interior.

-No puedo estar aquí. - Aquello sobresaltó a Hinata y lo apartó de nuevo de su regazo mirándolo interrogante. - Soy peligroso. Si me quedo aquí, tarde o temprano los terminaré dañando. -

-No, no lo harás. - Veía como el chico temblaba y escondía su cara para que no lo viera más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba. - Y aún si lo hicieras, podremos con ello. Naruto es fuerte, Boruto también es fuerte, Himawari y yo somos fuertes. - Le dijo alzando su barbilla suavemente con sus delgados dedos. - Si es que aquello llegara a suceder, estaremos bien para ti. -

-Yo… -

-Te lo había dicho, tú no eres un monstruo. - La señora Uzumaki lo miró con ternura. - Eres mucho más que eso. -

Le empezó a acariciar las mejillas con sus dedos pulgares, limpiando algunas de sus lágrimas. Así menos querría irse. Con las perlas cálidas y amorosas de la señora Uzumaki, mirándolo a él como un ser divino. Y en los ojos grisáceos se reflejaba el aturdimiento y emoción, aquel confesionario le había calado muy hondo. Pero a la vez, sentía alivio...Dejar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Kawaki la observó detalladamente, tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos, y a pesar de que había dejado de llorar, aquella joven mujer tenía rastros de lágrimas por todo su rostro que la hacían ver hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, le sonreía maternalmente, sus manos pálidas y frías recorrían su rostro y su negro cabello. No podía reaccionar por más que quisiera, embelesado en la señora Uzumaki, su querida señora Uzumaki lo hacía desear permanecer así para siempre.

Si tan sólo ella fuera su madre.

Podía serlo, al igual que él podía ser su hijo, incluso el Séptimo podía ser su padre, Boruto su hermano y Himawari su hermana menor. ¿Pero ellos lo querrían? ¿Él permitiría que fueran su familia sabiendo cuales son las consecuencias? Pero quería aferrarse a esa felicidad que se le había imposibilitado durante toda su vida, quería seguir junto a la familia Uzumaki, quería ser parte de ella; esos eran sus deseos más profundos, los más egoístas que hubiera tenido jamás.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero ambos estaban disfrutando el silencio que los rodeaba y las mirada que se hacían uno al otro.

-No quiero que mueran… -

-Ninguno morirá, y menos por tu culpa, te lo prometo.-

-... Preferiría morir.- Continuó y en respuesta Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No te dejaré hacerlo. -

-Y tampoco me dejaras en paz. - Hinata guardó silencio, y después lo apretó fuertemente:

-Me pregunto quién te hizo tanto daño. -

Para ese instante Kawaki ya estaba temblando como gelatina, pensando en el comentario de la señora Uzumaki. Y aún así, quería que ella no se preocupara.

-Ya no importa. - Contestó seco.

Hinata sonrió, no convencida.

-Si tienes tanto temor por nosotros, hay que volvernos fuertes, tanto que podamos protegernos uno al otro. - Lo miró con firmeza - Vuélvete fuerte para que ya no tengas miedo de ti, ni tampoco del que te está esperando allá afuera… Me volveré fuerte para que puedas permanecer a mi lado, y que sólo te alejes, cuando quieras buscar algo mejor para ti, algo que tu solo desees y no por miedo. Cuando todo lo malo haya pasado. -

Él la escuchó atentamente, boquiabierto y desconcertado, pero incluso ante eso, no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido, después de todo había olvidado su meta; quería destrozar a Jigen, si lo hacía todos sus horribles pesadillas no se harían realidad, acabaría con sus miedos y los protegería a todos. Por algo había estado entrenando todos los días con Boruto y el Séptimo, por algo había querido hacerse más fuerte aprendiendo más técnicas ninja de las que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar.

Ella tenía razón, él debía enfrentarlo como hombre que era, no podía huir de aquello que tanto le atosigaba el alma y desmoronaba su corazón. Que tanto le atormentaba al dormir.

De inmediato, su cuerpo se sintió vivo y se incorporó poniéndose de pie ante la mirada perpleja de la peliazul. Sabía que junto a ella, junto a ellos, se haría más poderoso y más motivado en el camino hacia la victoria contra Jigen.

-Vamos…- Con las manos en los bolsillo, levantó las comisuras de sus labios.

Al principio ella no entendió qué pasaba, pero después al caminar junto a él de regreso a casa, en un largo camino de pasto y sonidos de grillos cantando en sus oídos , supo que Kawaki había elegido. Se alegró tanto que le costaba tranquilizarse y mantener el paso calmo y consolador. ¡Quería abrazarlo nuevamente! ¡Quería gritarle "Kawaki-kun veras que todo estará bien"! Pero eso sería inútil, pues él ya lo sabía.

-Gracias… - Susurró el peli negro recuperándose de las intensas emociones que había pasado hace unos instantes, mirando las luces lejanas de lo que era su hogar. -... Por todo. -

-No hay nada que agradecer. -

_Cuándo el momento llegara, cuando él cumpliera su meta, cuando logre proteger a sus preciadas personas…_

-¿Qué era esa jalea que me diste a probar el otro día?- Preguntó curioso.

-¿Qué día? -

-Cuando me ayudaste a leer un pergamino, y me diste esas extrañas jaleas de colores. - Hinata rió entendiendo al fin a que se refería.

-Ah, bueno digamos que, es la cubierta de tu pastel. - Entonces recordó el pastel extrañamente brilloso y morado que escurría deliciosamente por los bordes de aquel pastel redondo.

-Ya.-

Entraron por la puerta de la que anteriormente habían salido, escucharon ruidos y gritos molestos que inundaban más adelante de donde ellos estaban.

Los presentes que tenían tan acalorada discusión, se ponían de acuerdo quién iría a buscar a Kawaki y a la matriarcado Uzumaki, pero tan pronto ambos susodicho los vieron entretenidos, ellos repararon en su presencia.

_Le pediría a Himawari que fuera su hermanita llorona; aquella que siempre lo visitaba a su habitación cada vez que él se encerraba, y que le hiciera todos los raros dibujos que ella quisiera, incluso también que lo usara como su crítico personal cada que escogía la ropa del día._

Boruto le reclamó por haber huido de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños y Himawari hizo puchero por haber desaparecido de la nada, preocupandolos. Naruto no dijo nada pero miró a su esposa comprendiendo al instante que todo se había solucionado.

Hablando y hablando se dispusieron a comer el pastel y antes de ello le cantaron por su cumpleaños.El pastel había sido delicioso, tal vez loas rico que hubiera probado en su vida, cremoso y con un sabor dulce y amargo a la vez. Lo había hecho la señora Uzumaki por supuesto, junto con Himawari.

_Le diría a Boruto que fuera su tonto y molesto hermano; con el que rivaliza a a muerte, aquel que lo retaba a jugarretas que sólo les provocaban problemas, y que también lo entendía como si estuviera en su misma piel._

Después se encontraba abriendo los regalos de cada uno, como si no hubiera sido suficiente lo del anillo que cada uno traía; Boruto le había dado dos cupones gratis para canjearlos por hamburguesas además de un par de botas Ninja. El regalo de Himawari eran diez dibujos de hechos por ella y que juntos relataban una historia en donde ambos eran los protagonistas además de regalarle un girasol de peluche para que, supuestamente, le guiara hacia el sol en sus días más oscuros. Hinata le había dado un suéter azul marino tejido por sus propias manos y al momento de haberla sacado de su bolsa de regalo ella agregó "Para que no vuelvas a salir destapado de la casa" con una sonrisa, sabiendo todos la referencia de la mañana, además de que en una pequeña caja que contenía una piedra onix tallada en forma de huevo, que según ella simbolizaba la felicidad. Y por último Naruto le regaló unos kunai muy raros más aparte algunos pergaminos con nuevas técnicas ninja que podrían ser afines a él.

_Le pediría al Séptimo que lo considerara un igual y con el que pudiera confiar hasta su vida; ese que lo consolaba con un deje de sequedad como si él no supiera dar cariño, aquel que lo aceptó en su hogar sin ser nada de él, y que cargó el peso que conllevaba tener a alguien tan peligroso como él._

El panorama en el que se encontraba era difícil de digerir se sentía tan bien, tan feliz como nunca lo había estado, veía las manos de cada uno que portaban en uno de los dedos de cada uno, el anillo con el símbolo Uzumaki, que los unía o más bien que ellos lo unían a él. Observaba a Boruto robando otro trozo de pastel, Himawari poniéndole un pequeño cono de cartón sobre su propia cabeza pelinegra, a la señora Uzumaki sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica intentando sacarle una foto, mientras que el Séptimo se limpiaba con servilletas la camisa que se había manchado de jugo.

_Pero sobre todo, le pediría a la señora Uzumaki que fuera su madre, su querida madre; que siempre lo miraba a él y no a un monstruo de sangre fría que a veces recorría por sus venas, ella que con tan sólo oír su voz se sentía protegido y querido, aquella que cuando lo cobijaba en su regazo se sentía tan pleno. Esa mujer que le amaba como si fuera su hijo._

Ese día era su cumpleaños, y oficialmente ya tenía catorce años. Pero para él era en realidad como si fuera su primer año de vida, ahora se sentía vivo.

Entonces recordó el momento en que se habían puesto todos juntos los anillos aquella mañana, lo que significaban, su símbolo: ellos ya lo consideraban parte de su familia, también estaba la conversación que había tenido con la señora Uzumaki, cuando ella le había dicho que quería ser su madre pero que no tenía el derecho de serlo: entendió que ella deseaba con todo su ser que fuera su familia, que fuera su hijo.

_Les pediría ser parte de su familia._

El sin saberlo, era un Uzumaki, los cinco eran una familia, él ya no tenía que pedirselos.

Sus perlas grises se agrandaron ante tal descubrimiento, sintiéndose dichoso por haberse topado con Boruto y su equipo en el bosque, por haber caído al hospital en los brazos del Séptimo, por haber pisado por primera vez ese hogar, por haber conocido a la niña girasol y a la mujer de cabellos azabache, de quien quería ser más que parecido a un hijo.

Percibió un destello blanco que iluminó su rostro además un sonido mecánico, volteó su mirada y apreció a la señora Uzumaki sosteniendo la cámara y soltarle una sonrisa al saberse descubierta.

Kawaki se grabó esa imagen y quiso guardarla en lo más profundo de su mente, no quería olvidarla, nunca.

_Quería permanecer así para siempre._

-¿Estas bien, Kawaki-kun? - Preguntó dulcemente.

Él sonrió.

-Si.-

_Más que nunca… Mamá._

Fin

_... _

Perdón por la tardanza, me bloquée muy feo. Fue más largo de lo que me imaginé.

**Yi Jie san. **¡Gracias por la idea! No fue navidad pero fue un festejo más íntimo y especial.

Y gracias a todos por dejarme comentarios y por leer por completo la historia. Espero les haya gustado el final.

Tal vez en un futuro haga una trama parecida a esta, pero con una historia diferente, una más oscura.

19/09/19


End file.
